


¿Cuántas veces tú hechizas a la gente?

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Death, F/F, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Summary: Dime, ¿cuántas veces tú hechizas a la gente?AU: En el siglo pasado, Bárbara y Mercedes se conocen en circunstancias bastante complicadas.
Kudos: 1





	1. UNO

Las ruedas del vehículo se detuvieron en la entrada junto a la calle de tierra. Mercedes miró alrededor, cansada del mismo paisaje de hojas brillantes y el constante cantar reverberante de pájaros que se agitaban entre las ramas y se despedían volando. El verano se acercaba pero parecía que la primavera no iba a marcharse nunca. El joven conductor se bajó y los caballos se agitaron, cansados ya de llevar horas en camino. Las pesadas bisagras chirriaron cuando el muchacho se dejó ir junto con el portón de madera al abrirlo. Volvió a desplegar la carta que tenía en su mano enguantada y suspiró.

  
_Prometo ir en cuanto la situación judicial de Horacio cambie. Por el momento, mi amor, cuídate y disfruta mucho._  
_Te quiero mucho,_  
_Papá._

  
Y la firma de Ernesto ensangrentaba con tinta negra el papel en la parte final.  
No sabía con certeza porqué su padre se había topado con la urgencia de mandarla al interior, al campo principalmente, como intentando ocultarla de algo o alguien. Le había pedido que no le dijera nada a nadie. En la casa en Madrid, Thelma tenía estricta orden de guardar silencio y comentar que la hija de don Ernesto Möller estaba de viaje.  
Y de hecho lo estaba. Perdiéndose en polvorientas calles rodeadas de árboles que pronto la alejaron del agitado mundo en el que vivió por veinte años.  
El muchacho volvió a subir y ella se recostó en el duro asiento recubierto de cuerina. No sabía ni a dónde estaba yendo pero era mejor hacer caso antes de exponerse a dar más problemas. Sus dedos acariciaron la flor de tela que estaba cosida al pequeño sombrero y miró hacia afuera. Los árboles se volvían más frondosos mientras que los caballos tiraban de la carreta camino adentro, sacudiéndola de vez en cuando hasta que cesaron y el camino se volvió tranquilo y llevadero los minutos restantes hasta que se detuvieron.  
Asomando la cabeza se encontró con otro portón, esta vez de hierro, que prohibía el paso. A través de sus barrotes, sin embargo, se vislumbraba una casa señorial de doble piso con tejas naranjas opacas y un patio limpio y aireado. El joven bajó y golpeó las palmas, haciendo que los perros echasen a correr en esa dirección y ladrasen agitados.  
Nunca había estado allí y su padre jamás le comentó tener esa propiedad. Una mujer joven se acercó corriendo y saludó amigablemente al muchacho mientras quitaba el gran candado y ayudaba a correr la cadena para dejarlos entrar. Cuando los animales, tanto caballos como perros, se tranquilizaron y la carreta se detuvo, tomó el pequeño picaporte de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndolo para luego salir. El aire fresco del lugar limpio la chocó y sintió una especie de burbujeo en el pecho. La joven que con anterioridad abrió el portón, ahora tenía dos maletas suyas en las manos.

  
\- Buenas tardes, señorita Möller. Me llamo Ingrid y soy una de los empleados que se encargan de cuidar la casa.  
\- Buenos tardes, Ingrid – se quitó el guante y le tendió la mano, llamando la atención de la muchacha que la tomó tímidamente y estrechó luego – ¿De quién es este lugar?  
\- Pues tengo entendido que su papá ha comprado la casa. Anteriormente vivía una joven de apellido Montero, creo, pero después quedó en venta y estamos aquí desde entonces.  
\- Ya… - se volteó hacia el muchacho y tomó otras dos maletas mientras dejaba que él sólo cargara con un pequeño baúl – ¿Podemos entrar?

  
Sus ojos verdes caían sobre cada baldosa y cada pedazo de pared, las plantas colgando del techo para darle un aire armonioso y pacífico a la casa en medio de la nada. Un joven de ojos verdes y mandíbula cuadrada apareció, sonriéndole gentilmente antes de inclinarse y luego marcharse.

  
\- Él es Camilo, se encarga de cuidar el establo y los huertos – le comentó mientras empujaba la reja a un lado y subían la escalera que daba al primer piso. –. Después están Nora y Antonieta que limpian casi todo menos la cocina que ahí trabajo yo – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Mercedes dedujo que sólo debía tener su edad.  
\- Ya. Y… ¿alguien más va a venir?  
\- No, no que nosotros sepamos – se encogió de hombros y avanzaron hasta la puerta de la mitad del pasillo –. Aquí es su cuarto, esperamos que le guste.

  
El lugar era amplio y en colores azules y celestes, los muebles eran oscuros excepto la cama con dosel que estaba pintada de blanco con telas igual de azules que el techo y las terminaciones. Mercedes dejó las maletas junto al tocador y los dos jóvenes la imitaron mientras esperaban atentos alguna otra orden por parte de aquella que giraba mirando aquí y allá. Las cortinas claras de la ventana revolotearon con el viento fresco.

  
\- Es todo muy bonito – murmuró, apoyando las manos en el alfeizar, mirando el patio que moría donde comenzaban los árboles. – ¿Me queda cerca alguien?  
\- Pues los papás de Camilo están a poca distancia de aquí pero hay que volver a salir por el frente. Luego queda el pueblo a unos cuarenta minutos a caballo. Pero sólo eso.  
\- Ya. Muchas gracias. Se pueden retirar – ambos asintieron y cuando el joven iba a salir, ella lo detuvo –. En un rato se hará de noche y el camino hasta aquí es largo, si quieres te puedes quedar y haces descansar los caballos y te vas mañana.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con incredulidad.  
\- Claro, voy a pedirle a alguien que le acomode un cuarto por hoy – le sonrió, desatando la cinta debajo de su cuello para luego quitarse el sombrerito.

  
Acomodó su ropa en la cómoda y en el armario que se encontraba en una esquina. Los objetos personales fueron tomando lugar frente al gran y redondo espejo que le devolvía el reflejo claro del cuarto y de su rostro. Estaba cansada y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se lo confirmaban. Se desató el moño que sujetaba su cabello y lo dejó en libertad, los bucles rebotando y bailando junto a su rostro. Tiró de las cintas del pequeño corsé delantero del vestido y lo dejó caer varios ojales antes de volver a atarlo. Mirando alrededor se encontró con el sol dejando caer sus últimos rayos sobre la tierra. Cerró la ventana y luego la puerta al salir, encontrándose con Camilo llevando una camisa en la mano y una cubeta en la otra.

  
\- Hola, ¿sabes dónde está Ingrid?  
\- En la cocina, señorita. Queda al final del corredor de abajo.  
\- Muchas gracias.

  
El joven siguió de largo y ella se acercó a mirar el patio que jugaba con las sombras que comenzaban a aparecer. En una esquina cerca del final de la casa que tenía la forma de una C, se encontraba el joven que la había llevado hasta allí, cepillando el lomo del cansado caballo que bebía agua con tranquilidad mientras el otro comía a un ritmo constante.  
En el centro de aquel patio se encontraba una fuente baja con un gran lirio de concreto en el medio, el agua ondulando por la brisa que la acariciaba. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la planta a buscar a Ingrid para pedirle que le calentara agua y de paso para conocer a las otras muchachas. Desde abajo todo parecía más grande, más espacioso y lleno de paz. Oyó risas al final del corredor y se encontró con la cocina, entrando tímidamente.

  
\- Hola – saludó y las tres se pararon pero ella negó –. No es necesario – cerró tras ella y vio que estaban arreglándole el cabello a una de ellas –. Me presento, soy Mercedes.  
\- Mi nombre es Nora – ofreció la joven con la trenza a medio hacer y la otra joven volvió a tomar los mechones para que no se aflojara.  
\- Y yo soy Antonieta, un gusto.  
\- El gusto es mío – asintió y se mordió el labio –, ¿será que pueden calentarme algo de agua? Quiero tomar un baño.  
\- No se preocupe, enseguida subo. ¿Necesita algo más?  
\- No, sólo eso.

  
La casa estaba en silencio a esa hora. La cocina era el lugar ocupado por los empleados mientras ella seguía jugando con los pétalos que adornaban el agua donde estaba sumergida. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y a su espalda, totalmente mojado y con aroma a naranjo al igual que el resto de su piel. Había apagado a propósito las velas del cuarto y abrió la ventana para que entrara la claridad de la luna menguante que brillaba como nunca había visto.  
La pregunta de por qué seguía rondando su mente. Sabía que Horacio había hecho algo en contra de Elsa y así mismo sabía que Quiroga no era alguien con quien lidiar fácilmente. Era capaz de hasta agarrárselas con Carlos y Ernesto con tal de hacerle daño a su hermano. ¿Era por eso? ¿Su padre la había escondido por eso? Resbaló en el agua y salió luego de que le entrara agua en la nariz. La preocupación latía en su pecho y sabía que intentar comunicarse sería totalmente tonto e inútil. No recibiría respuesta y sería traicionar a su padre.  
Sintiéndose más liviana y definitivamente limpia, salió del agua ya fría y se envolvió en las toallas con aroma a sol. Secó su cuerpo y seguido su cabello, haciendo su camino al cuarto con total inmunidad. Pero un ruido en el baño hizo que se alertara y rápidamente volviera a envolverse en la toalla. Prendió las velas y miró alrededor, encontrándose con todo en orden, sólo su ropa sucia sobre la silla junto al cesto. Frunció las cejas y cerró la ventana con seguro. Quizás solo fuera el viento nocturno y ella estuviera escuchando cosas.  
Envuelta en pantalones y una camisilla que complementó con un chalequillo liviano, volvió a bajar para preguntar qué iban a cenar. La risa escandalosa de Nora le llamó la atención y sonrió, entrando y provocando una seriedad abrupta.

  
\- No crean que voy a enojarme porque se estén divirtiendo – les comentó, cerrando tras de sí para acercarse y tomar uno de los vasos con ron – ¿Puedo?  
\- La casa es suya – dijo Ingrid y Mercedes negó.  
\- Vivimos todos aquí. Que mi padre les pague por su trabajo es aparte. ¿Ya cenaron?  
\- Nosotros ya comimos temprano pero su cena la espera en el comedor.  
\- ¿Les molesta si vengo a comer aquí?  
\- Para nada – la sonrisa amable de Antonieta la recibió y bebió un poco más antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.  
\- Ya vengo.

  
El frío del piso le hacía cosquillas en los pies mientras se adelantaba otra puerta hasta encontrar una que tenía luz eléctrica. Tomó el pomo y terminó de empujarla, entrando al comedor amplio donde moraba una gran mesa con al menos una docena de sillas alrededor. En la esquina se encontraba su comida acompañada de una copa y una botella de vino. Tomando todo y dejando abandonada la servilleta, volvió hacia la puerta y escuchó claramente cómo las patas de una silla chirriaban como si alguien las hubiera corrido. Volteó rápidamente la cabeza para encontrar el lugar vacío otra vez. Con una sensación rara en el pecho se fue y trató de despejar su mente, olvidando los ruidos y las preocupaciones por un rato. Nora y Camilo estaban casados, Antonieta era hermana del muchacho y con Ingrid habían sido amigas desde niñas. La vida en el pueblo era tan cómoda como la lejanía del bullicio capitalino permitía. No les faltaba nada y tenían toda la paz que querían. Hablaron sobre esto y aquello, cómo Mercedes había terminado allí casi en las mismas condiciones que se rumoreaba Augusta Montero había hecho años atrás cuando aún era una niña de 16 años. La habían pescado en actitudes poco decentes para una niña de clase y la enviaron allí para intentar esconder algún posible embarazo. Luego de cinco meses de un vientre chato y sangrado en regla, la habían vuelto a llevar a casa.  
Sintiéndose algo mareada por el ron y el vino, subió de nuevo a su cuarto con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo cansado. Cerró la puerta con llave, asegurándose de tener las ventanas con trabas seguras y bajó las cortinas.  
La primera noche fue un negro total donde su mente se desconectó completamente del mundo, durmiendo hasta casi media mañana del día siguiente. Despertó algo atontada con marcas de las sábanas en la cara y los brazos, totalmente satisfecha por haber pegado ojo sin interrupción. Luego de un baño ligero de agua fría pues hacía bastante calor, salió del cuarto con las dos toallas mojadas en mano para entregárselas a alguna de las muchachas. El sol brillaba en lo alto y el jolgorio de los pájaros aún se podía oír en los árboles; otros más aventureros daban vueltas en el patio y bajaban hasta la fuente. Dejándose llevar casi como por un imán, sus manos se posaron en el cemento de la galería y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. El pequeño y casi natural techo de tejas que cubría la galería de abajo le impedía ver parte del patio pero la fuente estaba allí, rodeada de efímeros plumíferos que se agitaban encantados una vez que sus picos tocaban el frescor del agua y luego se perdían en un revuelo de alas. Nora iba con un cesto de ropa hacia el pasillo que se formaba en la parte media de la parte de atrás y se perdía luego. Tomó aire con fuerza y bajó a dar los buenos días y buscar algo para desayunar. Había pedido que por favor no se molestasen en servirle el desayuno, que ella se encargaría de eso.  
Con las rodillas chocando con la tela liviana de la falda que rozaba el suelo, bajó las escaleras y llegó al patio. Tratando de no perderse pedacito a pedacito de la casa, siguió hasta donde Nora se había perdido y la encontró lavando la ropa.

  
\- Buenos días – saludó y la morena volteó a verla.  
\- Hola, señorita, ¿cómo amaneció?  
\- Demás bien – sonrió y se acercó aún más – ¿Las podrías lavar?  
\- Claro, déjela ahí nomás – indicó con la cabeza la pila de toallas que se encontraba a un lado –, ¿ya desayunó?  
\- Voy por alguna fruta ahora mismo, no te preocupes. ¿Los demás?  
\- Ingrid y Anto fueron al pueblo a comprar las cosas que faltan. Y Camilo salió a hacer caminar a un potrillo. Así que estamos solas.  
\- Ya…, entonces no te molesto. Voy a comer y a echar un vistazo por la casa.

Con una manzana en la mano y el cabello recogido a medias, sus pasos la llevaron por todas y cada una de las habitaciones de aquella casa. La mayoría de los cuartos estaban vacíos excepto por uno donde había un gran piano de cola y otra donde se guardaban libros. No era una biblioteca exactamente pero ella podría convertirla en una. Llevando los muebles rotos de un lado para otro y con ayuda de un plumero, quitó el polvo y se ganó varios estornudos hasta que todo quedó relativamente limpio. Las pilas de libros pronto fueron puestas en orden alfabético y en poco tiempo una pared del cuarto se encontró cubierta y en orden. Acomodó su cabello con las manos y se lamió los labios. Con cuidado corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para que entrara aire y se fuera un poco el polvo, su estatura haciendo que se estirase más para destrabar la parte de arriba de una de las hojas.  
Satisfecha con su trabajo, se dirigió a la puerta luego de tomar el corazón de la manzana y el plumero y un ruido seco volvió a detenerla. De una esquina había caído un libro que estaba entreabierto en el suelo. Volvió a tomarlo y ojeó por encima para encontrarse con un nombre de mujer escrito con tinta en una de las hojas. Rozó las letras que fueron marcadas con fuerza y pasó las páginas para encontrarse con algunas rotas y sin final, un papel doblado con un pedazo de la obra de Shakespeare estaba al final. El papel se notaba que era viejo y que llevaba más tiempo que la historia metido allí dentro. Lo tomó y se lo llevó al cuarto, dejándolo junto a su cómoda mientras cambiaba su camisa llena de polvo por una sin mangas más fresca. Encontrándose a una hora de distancia del almuerzo, decidió darle un vistazo a los cuartos de abajo y cuando puso un pie en el patio para cruzarlo, los pájaros se marcharon. Un relinchar de caballos se oyó y volteó hacia el portó, encontrándose con Ingrid y Antonieta de regreso con bolsas colgando de las ancas de los animales. Se acercó entonces hasta el portón y luego de saludarla, Ingrid le tiró la llave con la que abrió el candado, corrió la cadena y las dejó entrar.

  
\- ¿Qué tal el pueblo?  
\- Están agitados porque más al sur está lloviendo y probablemente esta noche llueva aquí. Vamos a tener que cuidar el huerto y resguardar a los animales. Pero el resto está todo bien. Le trajimos algo – Antonieta se bajó del animal y luego de bajar sus bolsas, sacó una caja de ellas y se la entregó.  
\- Esperamos que le guste – sonrió y Mercedes la miró con agradecimiento.  
\- No tenían por qué pero gracias. Las ayudo con las bolsas y si una quiere puede ir a dejar a los animales al establo – ofreció y ellas aceptaron.  
Mientras escuchaba sobre el camino que tenían que hacer para llegar al pueblo y cómo era el lugar, ayudó a guardar la mercadería para toda la semana. La temporada de lluvias a veces los tenía atrapados por varios días.  
\- Bueno, voy a ir a ver mi regalo. ¿Necesitarán ayuda con el almuerzo?  
\- No, no se preocupe. Ojalá sea de su agrado y no nos hayamos pasado de la raya.

  
Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, abrió la caja para sacar de ella un pantalón de seda y una camisilla sin mangas de la misma tela. Era color perla, tan suave a sus dedos que imaginárselo sobre su piel le hizo desear que fuera la hora de dormir cuanto antes. Dejando las prendas sobre la cama, volvió hacia el libro y lo abrió, pasando los ojos sobre las letras que recitaban poesía tan dulce y cruda que relució el rubor en sus mejillas prontamente y se lamió los labios luego de dejarlo de lado.  
Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su llegada, la lluvia había aparecido en la noche y se había tomado distintos descansos, desde horas hasta al menos dos días antes de volver a humedecer cada hoja de aquel lugar, repiquetear en las tejas y mojar el patio, rebalsando la fuente para que quedara agua en el patio y las baldosas se limpiaran sin esfuerzo.  
Esa tarde había sido una de descanso por lo que Mercedes decidió salir a mirar alrededor, sabiendo que un curso de agua estaba a unos cientos de metros de la casa. Con el libro de poesía en la mano, hizo su camino en el terreno pedregoso y lleno de barro hasta que, minutos después, el murmullo del agua llegó a ella. El sol estaba casi en sus últimos momentos cuando tomó asiento en una de las piedras grandes y metió los pies en el agua, gimiendo quedito ante la sensación refrescante. El calor poco a poco iba subiendo y la humedad de las lluvias lo mantenía en el aire con insistencia. Luego de salpicarse un poco la falda, tomó el libro y siguió leyendo aquellos poemas que pintaban rosas en sus mejillas y le dejaban una humedad copiosa en la boca, una que tragaba cada vez con más torpeza pues la garganta se le cerraba mientras las palabras la arrastraban por lugares inusitados.  
Cuando un pequeño quebrar de hojas la distrajo, recién fue capaz de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con que la puesta del astro mayor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos cafés fijos en ella unos metros atrás. El vestido claro se ceñía a la figura curvilínea de una muchacha que no tendría mucha diferencia de edad con ella.  
Con torpeza se puso de pie y apretó el libro entre sus manos, algo avergonzada al sentirse tan azorada por las palabras que había estado leyendo.

  
\- Hol… Hola – saludó y la muchacha le sonrió antes de acercarse un poco más.  
\- Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
\- Bien, tomando aire – comentó un poco nerviosa. Se suponía que no había nadie por aquellos lugares excepto la familia de Camilo y el pueblo quedaba muy lejos. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
\- Salí a dar un paseo nomás. Ahora me queda la vuelta al pueblo por andar de fisgona – se encogió de hombros y pronto ambas se encontraron a pocas piedras de distancia. –. ¿Tú vives cerca? No te había visto antes.  
\- Soy nueva aquí, supongo. Estoy viviendo en la casa cerca de los Corcuera.  
\- Ya, la casa de la señorita Montero – asintió y jugó con la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello –. Bueno, ya es un poco tarde así que mejor me voy. Espero volver a vernos – dijo con una sonrisa y Mercedes asintió.

  
Y tal como la vio llegar, la encontró yéndose a paso lento y cuidadoso en la oscuridad que pronto comenzó a tomar posesión del lugar. En el pecho una sensación rara le anidaba, inundando su saliva de un sabor raro mientras deshacía su camino de vuelta a la casa que encontró minutos después. ¿Quién era y por qué andaba tan tarde? No conocía el lugar para decir que era peligroso pero de igual manera la noche entre árboles no era algo recomendable. Y pese a su preocupación y curiosidad, no fue capaz de preguntar o comentarlo en la cena. Nora y Camilo estaban más que animados y algo melosos esa noche, Antonieta e Ingrid haciendo pequeños chistes mientras ella se dedicaba a observar con adoración la comunicación que tenían aquellos cuatro jóvenes. Ella, por experiencia, sabía lo bonito que era una amistad sana. Pero el tiempo y su hermano se encargaron de arruinar la suya con Elsa y desde entonces había vagado entre gente de abolengo que no sabían sobre la verdadera pureza de los sentimientos que habitaban en todos sin importar color o posición social.

  
\- Bueno, si no les molesta, yo voy a dormir – dijo luego de dejar su vaso y su plato dentro del lavadero –. Si no llueve, mañana quisiera ir al pueblo.  
\- Claro, yo la llevo. Tengo que ir a pagar una cuenta y traer algunas cosas para el huerto.  
\- Gracias – asintió y despidiéndose se marchó.

  
En la soledad de la noche, con ayuda de una vela, releyó algunos de sus versos favoritos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se deslizó entre las sábanas cubierta con sus prendas de seda. La lluvia, en algún momento, apareció y despertó sintiendo caricias sobre su vientre, sobre sus muslos. Un calor resbaloso apareció entre sus piernas y el corazón le bombeaba sin poder pararlo en el pecho. Giró en la cama, sus piernas enredándose con la sábana y provocando fricción en su entrepierna, arrancándole un gemido que la despertó totalmente. Se quitó las sábanas y deslizó los pantalones por sus muslos, encontrándose con una humedad pegajosa y transparente. Tragó saliva y se volvió a vestir, apretando los muslos y mirando hacia afuera. La tormenta no dejaba ver nada, la oscuridad en su cuarto se cortaba con los relámpagos. Su reflejo apareció en el espejo en un determinado momento y en el próximo vislumbró el libro sobre la cómoda. Quizás debería dejar de leerlo. Desde que las palabras sobre manos que se arrastraban a lugares prohibidos, besos que arrancaban gemidos que morían en la oscuridad de sábanas mojadas y flores cuyos pétalos se abrían para dejar ver su belleza, habían llegado a ella no había dejado de sentir ese calor inexplicable y cada vez se volvía peor.  
Deshaciéndose de sus ropas fue hasta el baño y tomó una de las cubetas con agua, llenando la bañera antes de meterse a ella y fregar el calor de su carne, intentando arrancárselo para volver a dormir tranquila.  
Pero era débil.  
La salida al pueblo se canceló por la lluvia y ella no despertó de muy buen humor a causa de una noche turbulenta. Sus pasos la volvieron a arrastrar al río cuando la lluvia cesó y el nublado se alzó, volviéndose débil y dejando correr una brisa fresca.  
Quedaban pocas páginas para terminarlo y cada poema era más envolvente que el otro, cada vez un poco más largos, llenos de una oscuridad engañosa que se disfrazaba de rimas y palabras armoniosas que coincidían entre sí como un rompecabezas. El salpicar de agua la distrajo, levantando la cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde provino el sonido y se encontró a la joven acompañada de un caballo, sus pies descalzos estaban llenos de barro y los pantalones de montar los tenía hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos cafés volvieron a atraerla y tragó saliva, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado casi por obligación.

  
\- Volviste.  
\- Tenía que salir a tomar aire – le sonrió y dejó caer las riendas, caminando hacia ella – ¿Qué tal la tormenta? Estuvo pesada, ¿ah?  
\- Fue más fuerte que otros días, sí – se levantó y sacudió sus manos antes de acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano –. Me llamo Mercedes Möller.  
\- Y yo Bárbara – le sonrió, tocando su piel y sintiendo el cosquilleo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que la última vez. –. Bárbara Román.  
\- Un gusto. ¿Eres de por aquí?  
\- Vivo relativamente lejos pero no tan lejos – se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo a su caballo, ese que bebía lentamente del río. – ¿Qué estabas leyendo?  
\- ¿Eso? – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al mirar el libro –.Es solo poesía, nada raro.  
\- ¿Me lo dejas ver? Me he leído todos los libros de casa y mi padre aún no vuelve con nuevos.  
\- ¿Viaja mucho? – intentó sacarle otro tema y la morena sonrió.  
\- Sí, bastante. No lo veo hace unos dos o tres meses. ¿Me lo dejas ver?

  
Mercedes sabía que sería muy maleducada si no le permitía el libro así que deshizo sus pasos y lo tomó para luego dárselo. Bárbara dio vuelta entre las páginas y frunció las cejas al verlas hojas arrancadas y rotas violentamente.

  
\- ¿Qué le pasó?  
\- No lo sé. Estaba así cuando lo encontré.  
\- Es muy bonito – se lamió los labios cuando se lo entregó y Mercedes asintió, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas de nuevo.  
\- Voy a ver si encuentro otro. Hasta ahora sólo encontré algunos sobre leyes y otros de historia o arquitectura. De literatura hay poco.  
\- Espero encuentres algo más y la próxima me lo puedas compartir – sonrió y Mercedes sintió su corazón chocar rítmicamente contra sus costillas.  
\- Claro, ¿qué te gusta?  
\- Romance principalmente, Shakespeare o algo por el estilo – metió los pies al agua y cerró los ojos –. El hechizo de las palabras a veces puede más que cualquier cosa, o cualquier imagen o acto. ¿No crees? – pestañeó y la miró, sonriendo y haciendo resaltar los lunares en su mejilla.  
\- Lo creo, definitivamente – aceptó, mirando cómo se acomodaba el cabello negro y ondulado con los dedos. –. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me marche. Va a empezar a llover otra vez – comentó, mirando el cielo comenzar a oscurecerse – ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Si te agarra de camino puede ser peligroso.  
\- ¿A tu casa? – preguntó con sorpresa, tragando saliva.  
\- Sí, ¿quieres? Puedes estar un rato y si se pone mejor vuelves. Tenemos establo para el caballo y demás.  
\- Claro…, si tú quieres.  
\- Vamos entonces.

  
Bárbara ofreció ir montando y Mercedes se negó, objetado haberse asustado mucho al caer cuando niña. Eso había arrancado una sonrisa divertida de los labios rojos y en un silencio tranquilo anduvieron la distancia hasta llegar al fondo del lugar. Mercedes la ayudó a desensillar mientras Camilo les hacía lugar en el establo junto a los otros caballos.  
Entre los jóvenes hubo ciertas miradas pero Mercedes las ignoró, centrándose en las conversaciones con la morena. La lluvia cayó con todo en cuando Mercedes cerró la puerta del comedor, ambas acompañadas de tazas de té caliente y algunos bizcochos.

\- Hasta ahora no tuve noticias de mi padre pero creo que es bueno algo de libertad – comentó, sentándose frente a ella.  
\- Sí, la libertad es hermosa cuando se puede disfrutarla…  
Mercedes sintió el dejo de tristeza en la voz pero prefirió no ahondar en algo que no conocía hasta donde era tema para la muchacha. Bebió del líquido caliente y Bárbara tomó el libro para tortura suya, leyendo el primer poema con los ojos.

\- ¿Estás casada?  
\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?  
\- Curiosidad.  
\- No, no estoy casada. A este ritmo tampoco creo estarlo – sus ojos cafés se fijaron directamente en ella y cambió de página - ¿Tú?  
\- No. Creía que era la única mujer en toda España que no estaba casada pero veo que no.  
\- No lo encuentro como una necesidad, personalmente – se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la vista a las letras -. La autora del libro es francesa.  
\- Con razón no me era familiar el apellido.  
\- Aurélie Faure-Dumont. Es muy sutil en el arte del sexo. ¿No te parece? Te escribe la situación de tal manera que sientes pero no puedes imaginártelo porque las palabras no te lo insinúan completamente. Un bosquejo al acto y lo que se siente.

La vio cerrar el libro con parsimonia y tomar la taza, bebiendo pequeños sorbos antes de levantar la cabeza y encarar su mirada. Sentía la boca completamente seca y un rubor quemarle las mejillas y el cuello. Volvió a beber y asintió, moviéndose nerviosamente.

\- Ya…, ya lo creo.  
\- ¿Nunca has estado con nadie? – de pronto la diversión teñía su voz y la descolocaba.  
\- No. No – negó y Bárbara rió.  
\- No es un pecado, ninguno de los dos. Pecado es que el libro esté sin final.  
\- Ya lo creo, sí.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras terminaban con las tazas, los ojos cafés fijándose en ella con ahínco. La sentía pero de pronto no era capaz de enfrentarse a ella. La lluvia afuera era más fuerte que antes y algunos relámpagos se sintieron.

\- ¿Tocas algún instrumento o pintas?  
\- Se tocar el violín pero no lo he traído conmigo. Si faltaba eso y otros objetos iba a ser muy obvio que… mmm… escapé. ¿Tú sí tocas?  
\- El piano.

Y fue un pedido sin negación. Como por orden, la arrastró hasta el cuarto donde estaba el piano y acomodando las cosas se sentaron, los dedos de la morena acariciando las teclas amarillentas. Las primeras notas fueron algo desafinadas pero pronto la melodía surgió sin problemas.  
Mercedes recostó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, adormeciéndose con el sonido de la lluvia danzando con la música que parecía salir de la mujer frente a ella.  
Sumergida en su trance fue que le dio la bienvenida a los ojos cafés, las notas finales reverberando en el aire antes de desaparecer totalmente.

¿Qué tal?  
\- Hermoso – aceptó y Bárbara acarició las teclas con la punta de los dedos antes de tomar la tapa y bajarla.

Poco después, entre conversar sobre las clases de una y de la otra, la lluvia cesó y Bárbara acompañada de Camilo fue hasta el establo para ensillar su caballo. Mercedes apareció minutos después, provocando que Camilo se marchara para dejarlas solas.

\- ¿Nos veremos pronto?  
\- Estoy muy segura, Mercedes. Gracias por todo. Lo pasé muy bien.  
\- Gracias a ti por aceptar. Espero podamos repetirlo de nuevo.  
\- Claro que sí. Ahora me voy antes de que vuelva a llover.

Mercedes la observó perderse entre los árboles y se mordió el labio, rodeando la caballeriza para volver a la casa, ansiosa de leer los poemas que le faltaban.  
Esa noche, cuando la llovizna constante hizo de orquesta a sus sueños, se dejó ir con ellos mientras se retorcía y encorvaba ante las caricias de dedos calientes y finos – unos que jugaban por encima de la seda y fantasmalmente le tocaban los senos y bajaban sobre su vientre, haciendo amague de tomar los bordes del pantalón y querer quitárselo. Y ella quería pero era un sueño que acabó pronto y se encontró despertando con el corazón a mil y un pulsar constante entre las piernas.  
Por varios días, en los que aprovechó para rebuscar en la biblioteca y tratar de tocar el piano, Bárbara no apareció ni una sola vez. Camilo le dijo que no la había visto cuando fue a buscar a los animales del río y Nora le confirmó que no se había asomado al patio trasero ni una sola vez.  
Las lluvias parecían ir a cesar por un tiempo; se lo dijeron los patos que pasaron volando de oeste a este y también se lo prometió la ausencia del croar de las ranas. Hacía buen tiempo, los animales parecían de buen ánimo y el huerto estaba lleno de vida.  
Y ella estaba de no muy buen humor. Ya iba a ser casi un mes de su estadía allí y su padre no se había presentado ni tampoco había intentado comunicarse con ella. Golpeó la tapa del libro de historia londinense con las uñas y se levantó, sus pies salpicándose de agua cuando pisó mal y resbaló en una piedra.

\- Oye, ten cuidado.

Unos metros adelante Bárbara aparecía con una camisa amarilla clara acompañada de una falda negra, su cabello completamente recogido hacia arriba dejando caer apenas dos bucles cortos junto a sus orejas. Mercedes se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de desviar la vista avergonzada.

\- Pensé que habías desaparecido.  
\- Las lluvias me prohibieron la salida por unos días. Cuando volví estaba llena de agua la caballeriza y tuve que acomodarme con los animales y cuidarlos hasta que mejorara. Pero ya se secó y está todo bien.  
\- Me alegro – dijo de mejor ánimo y se acercó hasta ella –. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?  
\- No, no puedo hoy. Quizás otro día – se lamió los labios y Mercedes se quedó prendada de la acción –. ¿Ya te habló tu padre?  
\- Aún no. Tampoco ha venido nadie. Parece que se hubiera olvidado de que existo.  
\- Dudo mucho de eso, Mercedes. Si te trajo aquí quizás fue para cuidarte y no quiere ponerte en peligro.  
\- Supongo que sí aunque tengo mala espina sobre esto.  
\- Ya – sonrió divertida y levantó la mano para acomodarle el cabello tras la oreja, el dorso de sus dedos acariciando su mejilla antes de dejar caer la mano -, no te preocupes.

Mercedes se quedó suspendida en el roce y su corazón cambió de ritmo de pronto. Los ojos de Bárbara brillaban con la luz matinal como si fueran dos pepitas de café. Sus mejillas de pronto se pusieron rojas ante la cercanía que plantó la mujer al dar otro paso más cerca y la vio de lleno.  
Ojos coquetos con pestañas curvas y cejas naturalmente moldeadas, en la boca una sonrisa pequeña y juguetona. Tenía lunares por todos lados pero sus favoritos eran los puntitos que adornaban su mejilla. De pronto se sintió con la urgencia de tocar su cara con la punta de los dedos, de rozarle los labios y besarlos. Las alarmas se prendieron cuando la lengua picara volvió a mojar su objeto de necesidad y giró la vista abochornada.

\- Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos pronto – susurró como evitando que alguien la oyera aunque estuvieran completamente solas.

Con lentitud de acercó a su mejilla y plantó un beso caliente en ella, embarrando un poco de carmín. Mercedes se lamió los labios y volteó el rostro, encontrándola aun peligrosamente cerca para sus ganas de tomar su rostro y besarla. Los ojos grandes brillaban y la sonrisa era levemente ladeada, como si leyera sus intenciones.  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de ella y decidió que tenía que volver y escribirle a su padre, o hacer cualquier cosa para sacarse la necesidad de encima.  
Los perros la rodearon alegres cuando llegó a la casa, ganándose cariños de su parte. La escoltaron entre volteretas y agitación, las voces fuertes llegando hasta ella y provocando que frunciera el cejo a medida que cruzaba el huerto y llegaba al corredor que daba al patio.  
La voz clara de su padre llegó a ella y aceleró los pasos, tirándose en sus brazos cuando lo tuvo al alcance. Los brazos de Ernesto se cerraron alrededor suyo y dio algunas vueltas hasta dejarla en el suelo, besando su frente varias veces antes de tomarle el rostro y mirarla como intentando encontrar algo nuevo.

\- Mi niña, ¿cómo estás?  
\- Estaba yendo a escribirle. ¿Por qué se tardó tanto?  
\- No me reproches, por favor. Estoy aquí para que hablemos así ya no van a haber enredos, ¿sí?

Mercedes asintió y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, cerrando tras ella y entregándole una silla. Ernesto se desabrochó el saco y de quitó el sombrero, dejándolo a un lado.

\- ¿Me va a decir qué pasó?  
\- Horacio engañó a Elsita.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Sí, lo encontró en la cama con otra muchacha. Quiroga llegó por los gritos que oyó y lo amenazó con matarlo a él y a todos los que le importan por haberle roto el corazón a su hija. No lo juzgo porque yo haría lo mismo si alguien te rompe el corazón que ti, Meche. El tema es que ahora tiene un juicio por adulterio, llevará varios meses y necesito estar con él para poder conseguir algún trato.  
\- ¿Me trajo aquí por lo que dijo Quiroga?  
\- Sí, hija. Carlos ya tuvo un…, llamémoslo accidente hace dos semanas. No quiero que te hagan daño a ti.  
\- Lo entiendo, papá. Solo prométame que usted se va a cuidar.  
\- No te preocupes, mi amor. He venido para ver como estabas y para explicarte la situación y ya me voy. Tengo que hablar con gente del pueblo y luego me marcho.  
\- ¿No se quiere quedar al menos una noche?  
\- Es imposible mi amor – se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos -, pero prometo que en dos meses o tal vez tres estaré de vuelta.  
\- Le tomo la palabra.  
\- Y yo prometo cumplirla.  


El segundo mes llegó con malestar y pronto sus sábanas se mancharon y su vientre se retorció. Nora la preparo paños calientes y té de salvia para que las molestias fueran mínimas, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adormecido.  
Se giró en la cama, levantando las rodillas hacia su pecho en un intento de aplacar el dolor. Tenía sueño aunque se hubiera despertado hacía pocas horas.

\- ¿Señorita Mercedes? – la voz dulce de Ingrid sonó del otro lado seguida de un golpeteo tímido.  
\- Adelante…- se sentó lo mejor que pudo y la joven entró.  
\- Disculpe pero tiene visitas.  
\- ¿Quién es?  
\- La señorita Bárbara viene a verla.  
\- Dígale que pa…- su sonrisa fue automática al ver la cabeza de la morena asomarse por la puerta.  
\- Buenos días.  
\- Hola, pasa – se acomodó mejor e Ingrid se marchó cuando le dijo que no necesitarían nada por el momento. Bárbara cerró la puerta y se acercó, tomando asiento junto a ella.  
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Te puedes imaginar.  
\- Lamentablemente no porque no sufro de dolores.  
\- Te puedo llegar a tener envidia, ¿sabes? – Bárbara rió y apoyó una mano en su muslo.  
\- Por favor, no. Que te buscado estos días y no aparecías por ningún lado.  
\- Lo siento. No tengo muchas fuerzas más que para ir a bañarme y volver a acostarme. Pero entre mañana y pasado ya se me pasará.  
\- ¿Entonces te tendré en el río re nuevo? – sus dedos acariciaron su muslo y Mercedes tragó saliva.  
\- Sí, lo prometo.  
\- Ya… si quieres dormir, voy a dejarte descansar.  
\- No, quédate. Preferiría que me leyeras algo.  
\- Ya. ¿Tus libros?  
\- Aquí no tengo ninguno pero puedes ir a buscar en la biblioteca.  
\- ¿No quieres ir ahí? Podemos acomodar la mecedora que está en el cuarto del piano y te sientes ahí, para salir un rato de aquí.  
\- Está bien – aceptó incapaz de negarse a esos ojos.

Del brazo de Bárbara hizo el camino hasta el otro cuarto, donde esperó a que la mujer trajera la vieja mecedora y le pusiese varias almohadas encima para luego dejarla sentarse cómodamente. Rozando los lomos de los libros, la observó por encima del hombro y tomó su favorito. En la tapa seguía ensangrentado aquel nombre. Se lamió los labios y volvió con él en mano, sentándose cerca de la ventana mientras Mercedes se incomodaba en su lugar.

\- ¿Empezamos?  
\- Sí, como… como quieras.

La boca de la mujer de abrió levemente para tomar aire antes de empezar a leer. La forma en que las letras tomaban forma entre su lengua y sus dientes, hilándose en su voz para formar palabras, la tenían enferma. Una dicción tan perfecta mezclándose con las palabras hechizadas de aquel libro sólo hizo que pronto el calor se instalase en sus mejillas.

(…) porque entre tus pétalos atesorados  
mis dedos se han perdido en la búsqueda  
de la savia que se receta para el olvido;  
de dolores, de quebrantos,  
de momentos sin sabor.  
De esos que termino colmando con tus sonidos  
y mis gemidos.  
Y cuando, cual gota en una ventana, tu placer  
se derrama rumbo al vacío,  
yo lo bebo en un beso  
un momento antes del suicidio. (…)

Mercedes apretó levemente las piernas y miró tras su hombro, concentrándose en los árboles que se mecían en la quietud divina de esa mañana. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse así aun cuando su vientre parecía desgarrarse por culpa de la naturaleza de su ser? Sentía el rubor en su cara, el palpitar entre los muslos, y de pronto una mirada chocaba con la suya y las sensaciones se multiplicaban.

\- Mercedes… ¿estás bien? – su voz era dulce ahora, alejada totalmente de la sensualidad impregnada por las palabras anteriores.  
\- Sí…, sí – se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Quieres que te lo recoja mejor? Está empezando a hacer calor.

Mercedes asintió y se quitó la cinta mal atada, sintiéndola pararse tras ella para tomar su cabello con los dedos, acariciando su cuello en el camino y quemando la piel que iba quedando al desnudo. Buscó el mechón que solía adornar su rostro cuando lo acomodaba de costado, acariciando la comisura de sus labios y subiendo por su mejilla hasta su oreja, donde tocó la concha con las yemas, provocando electricidad en su columna. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo su respirar volverse pesado mientras el silencio se volvía más y más denso. Una vuelta y luego otra, con paciencia la sintió peinarla con los dedos hasta acomodar su cabello como quería. La cinta se enredó varias veces hasta acabar en un moño apretado que liberaba su cuello. Las manos se apoyaron en su hombro y sintió su aliento cerca de su oreja.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Cerró los ojos y asintió, cada respirar de la mujer dando de lleno con su piel sensible. Un golpe en la puerta las distrajo y Bárbara se alejó para abrir, dejando pasar a Ingrid.  
\- Señorita, ¿qué va a querer almorzar?  
\- No sé. Lo que tengan a mano estará bien por mí – optó tan amable como pudo. Sentía el burbujeo hasta en la piel.  
\- Como usted diga.

Cuando Bárbara cerró la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron y Mercedes se lamió el labio y luego lo mordió, volteando el rostro hacia la ventana. La morena se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta y su mano volvió a tomar su hombro. Mercedes cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios con la mano que sostenía su mentón. El toque de Bárbara era totalmente distinto al del resto.

\- Mercedes…  
\- Dime… - comenzó, incapaz de detener su mente ni su corazón – ¿cuántas veces tú hechiza a la gente?

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella con lentitud y tragó saliva algo fuera de juego. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la miró con toda la calma y todo el tiempo del que era dueña.

\- Lo siento… - susurró sin saber por qué y Mercedes tragó saliva.  
\- ¿Quién eres?

El silencio contestó por ella y con temor se inclinó a su boca, sus ojos fijos en los de Mercedes. Y las ganas y la gravedad hicieron lo suyo con la joven Möller, lanzándola a su boca antes de poder atraparla del todo. Con manos torpes la sujetó de la nuca y su boca la besó, sintiéndose viva de nuevo. Tal vez sólo era la ilusión que brotaba por primera vez en años lo que la hizo sentirse así otra vez. Rastrilló sus dedos por el cuello de Mercedes y levantó la cabeza, chupando su labio inferior antes de soltarlo y luego volverlo a buscar. Las ansias de la muchacha castaña atropellaban con su calma impuesta, empujándola hacia rincones donde no vagaba hacía mucho.  
Separándose de su humedad caliente, se encontró con ojos verdes brillantes y mejillas rojas, el labio inferior hinchado por los besos que ella le robó. Besos que atesoraría para el resto de su existencia.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – susurró y Mercedes negó.  
\- Sólo si vas a volver.  
\- Lo prometo – asintió y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar antes de acercarse a su boca y volver a besarla.

La tarde la encontró sentada frente al huerto, debajo de la sombra de las acacias, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Se tocó los labios y sostuvo con fuerza la taza en su mano; el té se había enfriado durante su contemplación y ahora tenía un sabor poco agradable. Lo revolvió, mirándolo y luego se levantó. Seguir dándole vuelta al asunto solo complicaría más el enredo que tenía en la cabeza. Lo había querido, se había dejado llevar y no tenía que reclamarse ni reclamarle nada.


	2. DOS

El verano estaba instalado en toda regla, elevando las temperaturas y haciendo que los humores parecieran más agitados. Hacía tres meses que moraba en aquel lugar y no tenía intención alguna de marcharse luego de haber encontrado a Bárbara, mujer con la que compartía la mayoría de sus tardes. Se había enamorado tontamente y no podía seguir negándoselo aunque estuviera en contra de todo lo que sus creencias planteaban.  
Desde el portón se oían los gritos que llegaban como murmullos. Una familia se iba a la ciudad y los niños jugaban en la carreta, los caballos inquietos por la temperatura relinchaban cada tanto. Mercedes se alejó de las rejas luego de cerrarlas. Su paseo al pueblo había significado comprar algo de mercadería, bolsas de maíz para los animales y semillas nuevas a pedido de Camilo. Ella, por su parte, había adquirido un nuevo conjunto de seda color violeta.  
El sudor le corrió desde la nuca hasta la mitad de la espalda cuando terminó de acomodar las bolsas de maíz para los caballos y el sol se escondió completamente tras la masa de nubes grises. Las lluvias estaban de vuelta y según comentarios que oyó, esta vez no habría mucho descanso. Nora y Antonieta se habían encargado de lavar hasta la última prenda sucia y a trabajo de cambiarlas de lugar según movimiento del sol, habían logrado secar hasta lo más mínimo.  
Entre risas y alcohol la cena se presentó, los monigotes de árboles volviéndose grandes sombras por la ausencia de luna hasta terminar formando un manto negro junto con el cielo y engullirlo todo.

\- ¿Es verdad…, es verdad lo que dicen? – preguntó algo chispeada. Nora la miró con curiosidad.  
\- ¿De qué habla?  
\- De que esta casa era… era de otra gente antes de que fuera de Montero y ahora de mi padre.  
\- Depende de lo que haya oído podemos decirle si es verdad o al menos lo que se sabe…  
\- En el mercado oí que... era de una familia que cayó en desgracia. Que por eso quedó abandonada hasta que la restauraron.  
\- Si habla del tipo que provocó la muerte de su hija, creo que hemos oído lo mismo, señorita – intervino Ingrid.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Pues según las malas lenguas, aquí vivía una pareja de buena situación y demás que quisieron que su hija creciera lejos de los pecados de la capital. Que según, tenía una institutriz francesa y que esa mujer se aprovechó de la hija cuando tenía como dieciocho o algo por el estilo. El padre echó a la mujer cuando la encontró con la joven en brazos y que para tapar la desgracia quiso casarla. Lo intentó por muchos años hasta que cansado de la rebeldía y la negación de la hija, trajo directamente a un hombre para casarlos y mandarlos a vivir lejos. Pero la noche anterior al día de la boda, la joven desapareció y se internó en los bosques. La única carta que encontraron fue una con una novela o algo así y en la parte rota decía que ella buscaría a la otra mujer así tuviera que morir en el intento.  
\- Eso es más trágico de lo que pensé – dijo Camilo con diversión y Nora le dio un codazo.  
\- No te rías. Sabes que en el pueblo han pasado cosas así.  
\- Ya, pero lo que yo sé es que este lugar fue construido por un par de franceses que tenían más dinero que sueño y que después de estar un tiempo se cansaron y quedó abandonada aquí. Fin de la historia.  
\- Eso no niega que muchos saben quién era la madre de la joven – apuntó Ingrid y Mercedes la miró.  
\- ¿La conocieron?  
\- La señora se volvió loca y murió años después. Se llamaba Edith y terminó vagando por el pueblo como alma en pena.

Luego de haber sacado las velas de los candelabros exteriores, volvió a la cocina y los dejó dentro de la caja donde las guardaban. Oyó risillas por parte de Camilo y Nora, sabiendo bien por qué y a qué derivaría eso. Luego de los cuentos, las bebidas siguieron hasta que su hígado le advirtió que era suficiente. Con pasos lánguidos y el alcohol quemándole las venas, se dirigió directamente al baño donde se deshizo de las prendas y llenó de agua la bañera. Los relámpagos cortaban el cielo y ayudaban a la iluminación de la estancia mientras ella dejaba de lado las cubetas y se metía con gusto al agua fresca.  
Recostándose, gimió al sentir cada punto de su cuerpo recobrar energías que el calor asfixiante le había arrebatado. Trituró las hojas del naranjo y tomó uno de los jabones, haciendo algo de espuma en su mano para luego frotar su vientre y su pecho, debajo de los brazos y alrededor del cuello. Su propio roce la encendía mientras el cielo se enojaba ante sus actividades y las de Camilo y Nora; tal vez ante los deseos que llevaba sintiendo hacía tanto tiempo – unos que una señorita que no está casada no debe sentir. Volvió a tomar el jabón y luego de frotarlo en sus palmas, fregó sus muslos y sus pantorrillas, el tobillo y la planta de los pies que dolían por haber andado todo el día. Finalmente, cuando el agua se tiñó levemente de jabón, lo tomó una última vez antes de deslizar la mano entre sus piernas, sobre el vello rebelde que escondía su tesoro más preciado. Se sentía somnolienta y sensible, sus dedos jugando entre sus pliegues, bajando más y volviendo. Sus piernas se abrieron sin poder evitarlo y un gemido ronco se escondió tras los truenos. La viscosidad apareció pronto y detuvo sus caricias, respirando agitada mientras terminaba de bañarse como correspondía. Se aclaró con ayuda de la otra cubeta y una taza y salió de la bañera luego.  
Cuando las prendas nuevas y secas se deslizaron sobre su piel, no pudo evitar que la necesidad bullera en ella. Se sentía tibia, su carne clamando porque la tocaran, porque la mimaran y deshicieran los nudos que la mantenían tensa de una manera inexplicable.  
Hizo a un lado las sábanas y se dejó caer en el colchón, las telas del dosel danzando ante la brusquedad de su accionar. Acomodó las almohadas y se puso de costado, su espalda dando hacia la ventana mientras dejaba que el sueño se filtrara en ella.  
Y la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse poco a poco pero antes de caer rendida fue capaz de sentir cómo una mano curiosa levantaba el dobladillo de la franela y se metía sobre sus costillas. Pestañeó con rapidez y se volteó, un par de ojos oscuros fijos en ella. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Bárbara? – su corazón bombeaba sin poder detenerlo. Tragó saliva y se irguió. La puerta y al ventana estaban cerradas, el baño igual. ¿Cómo había entrado? – ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- ¿Todavía lo sientes? – preguntó, ignorándola totalmente.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo entraste? – tragó saliva, la mano volviendo a su vientre y quedándose allí, escondida debajo de la tela y ardiendo sobre su piel.  
\- Shh… Te prometí volver todas las veces posibles – susurró, antes de inclinarse cerca de su boca –, ¿recuerdas?

Mercedes correspondió al beso todavía turbada por la confusión. Levantó la mano para tomar su mejilla y constatar que estaba allí y que no era un sueño. El beso se volvió más hambriento, la boca de Bárbara reclamándole algo que ella no sabía cómo terminar de entregarle. La lengua húmeda de la mujer pidió permiso y ella se lo dio, gimiendo cuando le acarició el labio superior al alejarse.

\- ¿Lo quieres volver a sentir?  
\- ¿Qué cosa…? – le miró la boca carmín. No podía enfocarse bien en mirar qué llevaba puesto, sólo veía su boca y en su mente rebobinaba su voz recitando los poemas. Un par de dedos se arrastró hasta el borde del pantalón y lo agarró.  
\- Como te sentiste ese día del poema…, como llevas sintiéndote desde que comenzaste a leer el libro – tentó su boca y besó su labio superior –, como te sentías recién en el agua…

¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Otro beso hizo que cerrara los ojos y las manos de la mujer se aferraron a los lados del pantalón, tirando de él hacia abajo. Mercedes bajó la vista y se lamió los labios cuando sus pálidos muslos aparecieron a la luz de las velas. Afuera la lluvia hacía estragos mientras ella se dejaba desnudar. Cuando llegó a sus tobillos, Bárbara se lo quitó con cautela y lo dejó a un lado. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por sus pantorrillas y el interior de sus muslos, haciéndole perder el ritmo del respirar tranquilo que hasta ese momento había manejado.  
La boca de Bárbara reclamó la suya y la distrajo de su contemplación, sus manos apoyadas en los muslos le sirvieron de soporte mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.  
Con el respirar tembloroso se alejó y abrió los ojos para ver cómo se inclinaba luego de subirse mejor a la cama, abriéndole levemente las piernas y sonriendo al encontrarse con su entrepierna.

\- ¿Lo sientes?  
\- Sí… - susurró tímida. Sus manos se aferraban en puños a las sábanas. No sabía qué hacer ni qué iba a hacer la morena pero fuera lo que fuera, lo quería.

Los dedos de la mujer la tocaron ahí donde ella había estado antes, haciéndola gemir ante la sensación. Estaba mojada y caliente, tan sensible como un pétalo de rosa en la lluvia. Bárbara separó aún más sus muslos y la ayudó a apoyarse en los talones, exponiéndola completamente. Sus mejillas rebosaban en rojo, sus pupilas se dilataban al ritmo que la lluvia subía de intensidad. Los gemidos de los labios sin carmín, totalmente mojados e hinchados por los besos, se abrían para dejar escapar gemidos tímidos. Bárbara, por su parte, besaba sus muslos y los acariciaba con la mano libre; sus otros dedos, sin embargo, se embarraban de su calor y frotaban una parte muy sensible que parecía ir a hacerla llorar. Otro gemido se oyó, su interior quemando mientras que la morena le abría los labios y bajaba a su entrada, exponiéndola también y provocando que un temblor súbito la recorriera de punta a punta.

\- No más… - susurró, incapaz de soportar aquella sensación.  
\- ¿No te gusta?  
\- Creo que… voy a tener un accidente – murmuró avergonzada y Bárbara dejó de tocarla, llevándose los dedos a la boca y oliéndolos antes de lamerlos –. Oh, divino Dios…  
\- Eres deliciosa, Mercedes, lo supe desde que te vi – confesó y volvió a tocarla – ¿Me dejas entrar en ti?  
\- ¿De qué…? ¿Cómo?

La mujer se acercó a su boca, su mano apoyándose junto a su cadera mientras se mantenía sobre ella evitando aplastarla. Los besos volvieron mientras las caderas se le mecían sin control, frotándola repetidas veces contra sí. Se sentía expuesta, como aquel poema donde uno de los amantes tomaba a la otra, haciéndose camino en ella hasta tocar puntos que la hacían explotar de placer. Los truenos se oyeron fuertes, casi sobre la casa, mientras Bárbara bajaba hacia su cuello y lo besaba sin descanso. Las sensaciones la recorrían como corrientes de un río, arrastrando todo a su paso. Quería más, mucho más sin saber bien qué.  
Bárbara apoyó su frente en su hombro, sus dedos expandiendo su entrada de nuevo y acariciándola. Estaba prácticamente abierta para recibirla pero sin un permiso no la tomaría.

\- Por favor… - pidió la castaña, sus dedos clavándose en su cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo – Por favor – pidió contra su boca cuando Bárbara levantó la cabeza.  
\- ¿Me dejas?  
\- Sí…  
\- ¿Para siempre? ¿Dejas que te tome para siempre, pequeña?

Sin capacidad coherente, Mercedes logró asentir, enredando sus dedos en su pelo y besándola para terminar gimiendo en su boca.  
Ardió. Ardió aunque fue suave. Ardió aunque el placer estuviera por encima. Ardió pero quería más. Bárbara besó su mentón y bajó hacia su cuello, el dedo deslizándose dentro y fuera de la carne mancillada. Los besos se repartieron por el cuerpo de la joven, arañando su vientre con los dientes para terminar llenándolo de chupones que dejarían marca después.  
Enredando un brazo alrededor de su cadera la cargó, sentándose sobre sus talones mientras que Mercedes quedaba con las rodillas junto a sus piernas.

\- Míranos en el espejo – murmuró. Quebraría todo en ese instante y no le importaba. Mercedes era suya, en cuerpo y alma.

La castaña se aferró a sus hombros, sintiendo cómo entraba en ella con otro dedo más, abriéndola y rompiendo la pureza de la que era dueña - de la que había sido dueña, porque ahora era de esa mujer que…  
Su boca se abrió al encontrarse meramente con su imagen en el espejo, de rodillas, abrazada a algo que no se reflejaba pero que ella sentía dentro de su cuerpo, contra él. Bárbara besó su cuello y su muñeca se movió más rápido, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras clavaba los dedos en sus nalgas. Sus ojos se aguaron, viendo cómo su humedad goteaba en el colchón. El terror y el placer la llenaban a partes iguales pero uno provocaba automáticamente el otro. Y no quería dejar de sentir. Cerró los ojos, prendiéndose a su espalda y clavándole las uñas hasta arrancarle un gemido. Estaba ahí aunque era un sueño. Sabía que era sólo un sueño.  
Sus gritos pronto se enredaron con los truenos y la lluvia ensordecedora, temblando mientras la mujer chupaba uno de los pezones cubiertos por la tela. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bajando completamente sobre su mano y sintiendo cómo se deslizaba en ella tanto como podía. La apretó con fuerza dentro y gimió adolorida.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, se la encontró inclinada sobre ella, acariciándole el cabello y la frente. Tenía los ojos oscuros y húmedos. Los lunares en su piel se remarcaban con las sombras del bailoteo de las velas.

\- ¿Qué…?  
\- Duérmete, pequeña. Sólo duérmete.

Despertó temprano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y entre sus piernas aún se sentía húmedo. Se removió hasta chocar con su cuerpo y sonrió. No se había ido.  
Deslizó una mano sobre su propio vientre y se tocó, gimiendo ante la sensibilidad. Bárbara se removió junto a ella y la vio mirarla, sus ojos llenándose de deseo antes de siquiera poder percibirlos en su color natural. Y las riendas volvieron a perderse mientras ella mordía la almohada y la boca de la morena hacía estragos en aquel lugar que ya no era tan sagrado como antes.  
La luz del nublado la despertó. El reloj marcaba las diez. Se desperezó y cuando tocó a su lado, se encontró sólo con la cama vacía. No había molde en la almohada y las sábanas estaban lisas. Se sentó y miró alrededor. Afuera lloviznaba continuo, como un zumbido natural, pero dentro de la habitación se encontraba el silencio más aturdidor del mundo. Corriendo entró al baño para encontrarlo vacío. La bañera estaba seca y los baldes rellenos, la toalla húmeda estaba tendida correctamente en la barra de metal.

Merodeando por el cuarto observó las sábanas y los rubores de una inocencia machacada se encontraban allí, pintando rosas donde su cadera se había encontrado la noche anterior. Se miró al espejo, levantando la franela para encontrar las marcas casi violetas. Había estado allí. Todo había sucedido. ¿Lo del espejo también? El miedo picó en su pecho y tembló antes de mirar hacia abajo. El libro de poesía estaba allí, cerrado pero con un marcador en el medio.

Que la humedad que escurre  
de tu cuerpo cuando me amas  
es la vid que da significado  
a la eternidad de mi deseo,  
de mi necesidad.  
Esa que sólo tú, oh, ángel,  
sólo tú sabrás apagar.

Tragó saliva aún confusa y dejó el libro a un lado. ¿Qué había pasado y qué era todo eso? Frotándose la cara, decidió que un baño ayudaría a su malestar y que debería enjuagar la mancha antes de darle la sábana a Nora.  
Bajó a desayunar esa mañana sintiéndose fuera de lugar. No entendía nada pero también sabía que no podía hablar con nadie. La tratarían de loca por imaginarse no haber visto el reflejo de aquella mujer que claramente sus empleados habían visto también. Se sentó a la sombra de las acacias con una taza de té en las manos. Bárbara no estaba por ningún lado pero nada de lo sucedido había sido un sueño y eso la aterraba. ¿cómo había entrado a su cuarto? ¿cómo sabía de manera contada las veces que ella había sentido la excitación llenarle las venas? Bebió el té y vio a Camilo entrar por el fondo con el potrillo al lado. Había visto y participado de las sesiones donde poco a poco el animal se había ido volviendo manso. Sonrió y dejó la taza sobre su silla para después ir a alcanzarlo. 

\- Buen día- dijo alegre y él le sonrió.   
\- Señorita, ¿qué tal?   
\- Bien. Veo que anduvieron por el río.   
\- Sí, estuvimos jugando un rato.   
\- Se porta cada vez mejor – le acarició la nariz al animal con ternura y luego lo miró - ¿no has visto a Bárbara por ahí?   
\- Vi un caballo que andaba dando vueltas y tenía las riendas y estaba ensillado, quizás era el suyo.   
\- Ya, gracias. 

Sacarse las dudas no estaría mal. Con pasos apresurados y mucha confusión nublándole la vista, se dirigió hacia el río, tropezando de vez en cuando hasta que el murmullo del agua llegó acompañado del relinchar mimado del caballo de la morena. 

\- ¿Bárbara? 

Saliendo de la maleza, se encontró con la mujer vestida con un pantalón de montar y una camisa blanca como una nube, su cabello negro iba recogido en una coleta alta y tenía un aire despreocupado que le llenó el corazón. 

\- Pequeña – sonrió y le acarició la nariz una última vez al joven caballo para ir hacia ella. 

Totalmente obnubilada, Mercedes se prendió de su cuello, poniéndose en punta de pies para poder besarla sin problemas. Las manos de Bárbara se presionaron en su espalda y rompieron el beso dulcemente. 

\- Te fuiste…   
\- No te quería molestar además ya iban a despertar tus empleados – le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y Mercedes la miró detenidamente.   
\- ¿Cómo entraste?   
\- Mercedes…   
\- No, contéstame. 

Los ojos cafés se fijaron en ella y la vio tragar saliva antes de alejarse un poco. 

\- ¿Podemos hablar de eso después? No tengo ganas de arruinar todo después de lo que pasó anoche porque... no te arrepientes, ¿cierto? – sus ojos buscaban la calma que ella pronto intentó darle.   
\- No podría. Me encantaría repetirlo todas las veces que fueran necesarias para no olvidarlo. 

Bárbara le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente, bajando luego hacia su nariz y conseguir que riese antes de colisionar con sus labios. El abrazo se prolongó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y fue la castaña quien se separó de ella. 

\- ¿Vendrías a Madrid conmigo?   
\- ¿Perdón?   
\- Si mi padre me pide volver, ¿irías conmigo?   
\- No creo que eso sea posible, Mercedes, no puedo dejar a mis padres…   
\- Entonces me quedaré contigo…   
\- No vas a querer hacer enojar a tu padre. Sabemos que su situación no es la mejor – le delineó el labio inferior con el pulgar y suspiró -. Puedes volver de vez en cuando, la casa es suya. 

Mercedes hizo un puchero que ella robó con un beso y entre risitas tontas volvieron a abrazarse. 

\- Creo que me enamoré de ti.   
\- Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Mercedes.

El tiempo no se medía mientras se encontraban junto a la otra. Ausentándose de casa casi todo el día, amaba perderse entre los árboles e ir río arriba junto a la morena, hablando de todo y nada, sumiéndose en silencios que se llenaban de miradas y sonrisas tontas. Era verla, anotar mentalmente sus detalles físicos y recordarlos en la noche antes de dormir. Poco a poco iba memorizando la ubicación exacta de sus lunares y pequeñas manchas o el largor de su cabello y cómo se mecía al caminar. Se había enamorado irremediablemente y no había forma de deshacer el hechizo.

\- Que no te va a pasar nada – prometió, tomándola de la cintura y caminando con ella hacia el caballo que estaba cerca de unos árboles. Ella se habían pasado la siesta en el agua fresca de un pequeño arroyo que se separaba del río.  
\- Pero es tu caballo, Bárbara.  
\- Por ende también es tuyo – le besó la mejilla, soltándola para rodearla y acercarse al manso animal. –, ven. Te he visto montar, ¿recuerdas? No me mientas.  
\- Camilo lo amansó para mí, es distinto – se negó y la morena rió, acercándose y tomándola de las manos.  
\- Hazlo por mí, ¿ya? Iremos a caballo una parte y luego te bajas.  
\- Bárbara… - sus ojos verduzcos clamaban piedad pero la mujer no tenía intenciones de cederla.  
\- Por favor, pequeña – besó su frente y no le quedó más remedio que sonreír cuando la sintió suspirar.  
\- Ya…

Con ayuda de la morena subió al animal, acomodándose de costado por la falda. Bárbara acarició la nariz del animal mientras ella tomaba las riendas, mirándola algo asustada aún. La mano de la mujer pasó hacia la parte baja del cuello y luego hacia un costado, rodeándolo para poder subir del otro lado. Adoptando la misma posición de Mercedes, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y besó su cuello.

\- Andando – susurró y Mercedes tiró y soltó un poco las riendas para que el animal se moviera.

El vaivén era lento y relajado, Bárbara respirando en su hombro mientras la miraba con total adoración, provocando una sonrisa tonta en su boca.

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza y la miró, los ojos de la morena brillando con la luz natural.  
\- Eres preciosa y me encantas.

Eran alrededor de las once cuando dejó a la morena entrar a su cuarto. Las ropas estorbaron antes de siquiera buscarse correctamente en la penumbra y el cuerpo desnudo de Bárbara contra el suyo fue lo mejor que probó en la vida. La morena le hizo el amor contra las almohadas y en el piso, haciéndole sujetarse del dosel en una ocasión – tirando por el suelo todo tipo de prejuicio y creencia mientras sujetaba su cabello con manos delicadas y besaba su cuello. Le había hecho el amor hasta el hartazgo y no podría arrepentirse jamás del vuelo que su corazón había tomado todas y cada una de las veces.   
Esta vez Bárbara decidió quedarse, enrollando su cuerpo con el de la castaña en un intento de descansar que no llegó nunca a ella.   
Mirando el techo se encontró con un azul profundo, tan profundo y atrapante como la mirada de la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. Entonces, pensando en su mirada verde, entendió que todo había valido la pena ahora que la tenía en sus brazos. Se acurrucó de nueva cuenta contra ella y besó su cuello antes de cerrar los ojos.   
El ruido de los animales la despertó, removiéndose para encontrarse a Bárbara durmiendo con la boca abierta y los bucles sobre la cara. Con una sonrisa tonta la siguió observando, uniendo imaginariamente sus lunares que luego jugaron a las escondidas con el borde de la sábana. Bárbara era hermosa desde lo redondeado de sus senos hasta la caída de sus caderas, la forma en que sus muslos formaban una V que engullía aquello que ella había probado la noche anterior. Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre su frente y sus mejillas, sobre su nariz y sus labios antes de inclinarse y besarla en la boca. 

\- Buenos días…   
\- Pequeña…- forzó sus ojos, sintiendo como el cuerpo costaba en responderle- ¿me… me dormí?   
\- Así parece… 

Bárbara se frotó los ojos y la miró: su cabello castaño caía libre sobre su rostro y su espalda, haciendo juego con sus lunares y ver esa imagen hizo que sonriera automáticamente. Le besó la frente y la rodeó en un abrazo apretado mientras aguantaba un bostezo contra la almohada.

\- Pequeña, es hora de que me vaya.   
\- Pero si apenas son las… cinco.   
\- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que marchar. 

Mercedes se recostó en la cama luego de despedirla con un beso, sintiéndose débil y cansada. No podía seguir ignorando que algo estaba, si no mal, al menos fuera de lugar en toda aquella situación. Estaba dejándose llevar por el mero sentimiento de andar en las nubes. Dando vueltas, ya incapaz de volverse a dormir, se levantó y en su camino al baño se encontró con el libro en la cómoda. Dejando la ropa de lado, lo tomó y dio vuelta entre las páginas. Las últimas estaban arrancadas a la fuerza, algunos de los hilos del encuadernado seguían flojos como si hubieran forcejeado para tomarlo y solo terminaron dañándolo. Pasó los dedos por el nombre y suspiró antes de seguir a sus actividades.  
Como si la despedida realmente hubiera sido una para mucho tiempo, Mercedes se encontró a sí misma esperándola por las noches y simplemente recibiendo la visita del sueño y el cansancio. Los días, cada vez más turbulentos ante la falta de respuestas, se hacían eternos mientras su paciencia iba cayendo poco a poco. Entre ir al pueblo, pasarse el día intentando interpretar las notas que había encontrado en una vieja partitura y vagar por la casa y los alrededores, pasaron dos semanas con ausencia total de la morena.

La noche cerrada la encontró arreglando su cabello frente al espejo que había limpiado aquella mañana, el cantar de los grillos se oía como una sinfónica natural y gratuita que disfrutaban todas las noches y le daban una sensación de tranquilidad desde que llegó a acostumbrarse. Bajando la cabeza para tomar otro pequeño broche, sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con la mujer. El pulso cayó a sus pies y tragó saliva mientras se quitaba y se alejaba de ella. Bárbara la miró confundida y algo herida ante el rechazo y volvió a sujetar el pequeño bolso que llevaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Vine a verte – una dulce sonrisa apareció y Mercedes se acercó a la ventana, tratando de mantener distancias.  
\- No pienso seguir jugando. ¿Cómo entraste?  
\- Mercedes ya te dije que…  
\- No. Dime como entraste o voy a traer al cura – amenazó y Bárbara se tensó, dejando el bolso sobre la cómoda.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar sin amenazas y reclamos?  
\- ¿Te pierdes dos semanas, no entiendo cómo entras y sales de mi casa, y no quieres que te reclame? No entiendo nada y tú no me simplificas las cosas.  
\- Mira… - suspiró, mirando al espejo y encontrándose con el reflejo de la cama solamente. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla. El terror en los ojos de Mercedes estaba presente y no quería que eso ocurriera. – no es fácil de explicar porque ni yo misma lo sé…  
\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Una bruja? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un fantasma?  
\- No sé, Mercedes – se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento mientras jugaba con la cadena alrededor de su cuello.  
\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – de pronto se sentía aterrada de quien le había dado, hasta esos días, los momentos más felices de su vida.  
\- No sé… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tragó saliva con torpeza – yo no sé si realmente morí o… si sigo viva. Bueno… no – se mordisqueó el labio y tomó aire –, viva completamente no estoy. Puedo pasar paredes y desaparecer, pero es una sensación horrible. Pensé que con el tiempo pasaría, que eventualmente me iría y dejaría de sufrir pero sigo aquí.  
\- ¿Cómo que eventualmente? ¿Hace cuánto eres… así?  
\- Llevo al menos cincuenta años así – confesó y Mercedes se cubrió la boca, incapaz de procesar todo lo que salió de la boca de la morena. –. Es horrible – confesó, mirándola con ojos cristalinos pero la castaña no se acercó –. Lo siento, pequeña.  
\- Me estoy volviendo loca – murmuró, agarrándose la cabeza pero la mujer rápidamente se acercó a ella.  
\- No, no digas eso – le tomó las muñecas y alejó su manos para acariciarlas –, ¿me sientes? – Mercedes asintió, mirándola sin entender bien qué estaba pasando –. Entonces no estás loca.  
\- Me hechizaste…  
\- No, no digas eso.  
\- Tú hiciste algo para que te veamos y…  
\- Que no, Mercedes. Mucha gente me ve pero no me acerco por miedo. Han sido años que me dediqué simplemente a desaparecer pero cuando tú llegaste… - suspiró y soltó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas –, quería llamar tu atención todo el tiempo.  
\- ¿Tú… me viste?  
\- Oí cómo abrían el portón de entrada y no pude evitar acercarme a dar vueltas de nuevo…  
\- ¿De nuevo? – frunció las cejas y miró el libro, las palabras de Ingrid revoloteando en su mente – ¿Tú…?

Bárbara la atrajo y la llevó hasta la cama, tomando asiento a su lado mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para no embarrarse aún más. Los ojos verdes de Mercedes estaban estáticos a la espera de una respuesta que alejara los miedos que se habían instalado en ellos. Acarició la palma de su mano con la punta de los dedos y se mordisqueó el labio.

\- Bien…, pues me llamo Bárbara Román y nací en mil ochocientos doce, en Madrid – sus dedos hacían círculos en su palma mientras intentaba recordar con claridad una vida que se había estancado a los veintitrés y que no había vuelto a despertarse hasta el día en que Mercedes apareció –. Mi madre se llamaba Edith y mi padre Francisco. Fui su única hija porque mi madre no pudo dar a luz nuevamente.  
\- ¿Edith?  
\- Deja que termine, por favor, y luego decides si me crees o no – Mercedes asintió y tragó saliva, intentando calmar su corazón desbocado –. Vivimos como dos años en la capital y luego mi padre decidió hacer esta casa. No quería que la vida que se iba tornando libertina a sus ojos, hiciera que yo sucumbiera a todos esos vicios. Entonces, luego de construirla, nos mudamos. Recuerdo haber crecido entre estas paredes, recuerdo haber conocido a niños del pueblo que hoy en día son abuelos o ya han muerto, recuerdo todo, Mercedes, pero quiero no hacerlo.  
\- ¿Cómo es que…?  
\- Cuando yo cumplí quince años, mi padre volvió de viaje con una mujer. Era rubia y de ojos muy bonitos. Lo que más me gustaba era el lunar que tenía debajo de la boca – dijo con una sonrisa y acarició su mano –. Era francesa pero hablaba muy bien el castellano y sería mi institutriz. Al principio le tenía miedo, y supongo era normal bajar la vista cuando ella me miraba. Estoy segura de que no pasaba de los veinte años cuando llegó a casa, entonces era mayor y mi maestra y tenía que tenerle respeto. Pero tanto tiempo a solas fue cambiando mi manera de verla. Era el verano de mis diecisiete cuando le regalé una flor por primera vez y ella se puso roja. Recuerdo haber aprendido a montar gracias a ella pero luego abandonamos la actividad porque mis tareas requerían más atención según mi madre. Mucho tiempo pasó hasta que la besé por impulso. Fue un desastre – rió con los ojos aguados, su pecho doliendo por segunda vez en mucho tiempo. –, pero ella calmó mis nervios y me dijo que no tuviera miedo. Pero la vida, supongo, se encarga de asustarte cuando estás haciendo algo que no debes. Las advertencias fueron apareciendo paulatinamente; un día una interrupción durante piano cuando la tenía muy pegada a mí, otro día entrar abruptamente al comedor mientras ella me tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Una noche casi nos descubren besándonos en mi cuarto y no volvimos a hacerlo por un tiempo. Pero antes de la primavera del treinta ella me regaló un libro – apuntó hacia la cómoda y Mercedes se puso roja –. No es literatura que le das a cualquiera, mucho menos cuando tú escribes los poemas a puño y letra. Pero supongo fue lo que nos empujó al desastre. La primera vez terminó a medias, la segunda fue perfecta porque no hubo nadie en casa y retozamos por mucho rato, haciéndolo cada vez que teníamos ganas. Pero los estribos se pierden cuando te haces adicta a algo – la miró y frunció la boca, levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla –. Fue una noche de festejos en el pueblo que volví antes de lo normal. Mi padre ni mi madre dijeron nada pero me siguieron. Aurélie no fue así que yo volví a ella. Mi padre entró a su cuarto y me encontró encima suyo a medio vestir. Nunca una bofetada dolió tanto ni tampoco lo hicieron las palabras antes de esa noche. Aurélie se fue con la algarabía de la noche y no volvió.  
\- Lo siento mucho… - dijo sin saber muy bien qué sentir con respecto a eso. Los ojos de Bárbara le mostraban el dolor de un amor perdido pero no podía sentir celos de ello.  
\- Por un tiempo mi padre evitó mirarme, me hablaba poco. No volví al pueblo y oía cómo mi madre rezaba todas las noches y al despertarse, pidiendo por mi alma. Luego de navidad, donde no me permitieron ir a misa, mi padre me llevó casi a rastras a Madrid. Me presentó a un joven de buena posición. Era hijo del ministro de Justicia, sólo dos años mayor que yo pero tan arrogante como su padre. La noche que me propuso matrimonio me levanté de la mesa y me marché. La bofetada esta vez no dolió y el episodio quedó debajo de la alfombra.  
\- Pero tú no te casaste jamás…  
\- No, no lo hice – aceptó y suspiró –. Tuve seis propuestas, Mercedes, y rechacé todas ellas porque yo quería a Aurélie y a nadie más. Pero ella no había vuelto y yo no podía buscarla por mis medios. Iba a cumplir veinte años cuando mi padre apareció con Nicanor. Hijo de un amigo; era médico y me llevaría con él a Barcelona y de allí a algún otro lugar de la costa. La primera noche mi padre sentenció que nos casaríamos el sábado de aquella semana – soltó sus manos y se puso de pie, sintiendo el agite en su pecho –. No pude oponerme pues ya no tenía fuerzas. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que mi futuro acabara así sólo porque ellos no entendían – sus pasos la acercaron hasta el libro y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos antes de alejarse –. Una noche mi padre entró a mi cuarto y me encontró con el libro en la mano y yo traté de esconderlo pero fue inútil; él tiró, rompiendo las hojas y dañándolo en vano porque logré quitárselo. Maldijo a Aurélie por milésima vez y no pude evitar defenderla. Si la bofetada a mano abierta dolía, cuando lo hizo de revés dolió peor porque el anillo me lastimó el borde de la boca. No se llevó el libro pero sí la poca esperanza que habitaba en mí. Era viernes cuando no pude más al oír cómo le decía a mi madre que no esperaba el momento en que Nicanor me hiciera mujer y me dejara embarazada, que era la única cura para mi trastorno.  
\- ¿Entonces es verdad que te fuiste?  
\- Lo pintaron bien para que no fuera un relato tan triste – se encogió de hombros y suspiró luego –. La carta con los retazos de Shakespeare que encontraste está rota. Yo misma lo rompí luego de arrepentirme de haberles pedido perdón allí. En la tarde volvimos a discutir y yo decidí escapar. Pese a conocer el terreno, nunca supe cómo sobrevivir. Oí los perros tras de mí al menos dos horas luego de haberme ido, ya estaba río arriba cuando eso pasó. El caballo iba trotando y mis pies no eran tan rápidos, no cuando tienes tantas capas de tela alrededor. Busqué el cruce del río para evitar que él me atrapara pero fue en vano – tragó saliva, su labio temblando –. Caí al agua y oí su grito mientras el agua se me filtraba por la nariz y la boca. No podía manotear, no podía hacer nada. La luz de la tarde la veía clara a través de la turbulencia del agua que me arrastraba. Sé que choqué varias piedras, también sabía que ya no respiraba. El río me llevaba y yo lo sentía – apretó los labios y se paró frente al espejo –. Nunca morí, nunca llegué a ningún lado. Me quedé aquí, aprendiendo que comer no era necesidad y que el dormir no existía. Salí del agua toda chamuscada y con frío. Era muy tarde, ya no se oía nada y realmente no sé cuán lejos habré estado del pueblo pero me llevó mucho tiempo hasta oír la campana de la mañana siguiente. Quería volver y decirles que estaba bien, que no había ocurrido nada pero me perdí, la casa no aparecía y el pueblo parecía no llegar nunca por más que caminara horas y horas.  
\- Dios… - sus ojos cayeron al piso y miró sus manos – ¿Tú nunca encontraste a nadie que te ayudase a llegar?  
\- Me quedé atrapada a las orillas del río, vagando con la ropa húmeda porque parecía nunca ir a secarse. La primera persona que vi luego de no sé cuánto tiempo fue un cazador. Era joven y muy apuesto. Para ese entonces yo ya había aprendido cada camino y escondite pero parecía que no sirvió ante sus ojos. Y por un momento pensé en usarlo para volver al pueblo pero ¿qué pasaría si nos perdíamos los dos? No quería una víctima cuando yo había sido una.  
\- ¿Cómo es que volviste aquí? – Bárbara volteó hacia ella cuando la tocó casi con miedo y se encontró con sus ojos cafés emanando una intensidad extraña – Disculpa tantas preguntas, yo no…  
\- Sólo no me tengas miedo – le tomó la mano y se volteó hacia ella –. No sé qué pasó pero de pronto la casa volvió a donde estaba, el pueblo también. He estado yendo y viniendo a lo largo de los años, sintiendo nada. Yo le di la bienvenida a Augusta y me hice pasar por una sirvienta más. Habían pasado casi veinte años, mi madre vivía en el pueblo y mi papá había muerto por culpa del alcohol. Fue ella la primera en despertar mi sentir, pero lástima que fue rechazo. Era muy… arrogante y egocéntrica. Cuando se fue, lo agradecí. Luego de eso los Monteros olvidaron la casa, los empleados se fueron y yo me dediqué a estar aquí hasta que los recuerdos fueron atosigantes.  
\- ¿Dónde estás cuando no te quedas conmigo? ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días?  
\- Es una cabaña que fui arreglando con los años. no está lejos de aquí, sólo hay que ir río arriba y en una media hora llegarás.  
\- ¿Y haces ese recorrido siempre?  
\- Siendo… lo que sea que soy, es poco – tragó saliva y suspiró –. Prométeme que esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras, yo no…  
\- Mira – apretó su mano y buscó sus ojos –, no sé qué es todo esto. No te niego que tengo muchísimo miedo y soy capaz de bañar la casa en agua bendita, pero hay algo en ti… - le acarició la mejilla y sonrió – que no me deja alejarme de ti.  
\- Cuando tú llegaste yo volví a sentir, Mercedes, no sé cómo será posible pero me gusta todo de ti y se me revuelve el estómago de manera bonita cuando te tengo cerca…  
\- Te quiero – dijo sin más y la morena sonrió.  
\- Y yo a ti.  
\- ¿Qué harás ahora?  
\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Bárbara roncaba despacito junto a ella con la boca entreabierta y una mano sobre su vientre. Ella, sin embargo, la miraba sin poder creer nada de aquello. ¿Tenía miedo? De la situación. ¿De Bárbara? Jamás. La sensación de protección que la morena le brindaba no la había sentido nunca y he ahí de nuevo la pregunta de si no sería una bruja que la había hechizado. Tenía ganas de despertarla y preguntarle cosas que no tenía bien formuladas. La vio sobresaltarse en el sueño y cerrar la boca, girándose para darle la espalda. Debajo de su franela de seda se encontró con marcas y algunos raspones que ya habían curado. Ella quería curar los que tenía en… ¿el alma? Tal vez Bárbara se fuera si encontraba tranquilidad. Y entonces el miedo la llenó. ¿Qué pasaría si Bárbara había llegado a ella simplemente para que fuera su puente hacia el más allá? Tragó grueso y miró el techo, las telas del dosel bailando apenas. No quería que eso ocurriera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz ronca terminó de quebrarla y un sollozo le atravesó el pecho, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
\- No te quiero perder.

Los perros se pusieron a ladrar tras el huerto cuando Bárbara se fue esa mañana y ella la vio perderse entre los árboles. Un mal sabor reinaba en su boca y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo ir ahora que tenía en sus manos una verdad que no sabía cómo manejar. Unos golpes en la puerta del comedor la distrajeron y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Camilo.

\- Señorita, su padre está aquí.

Mercedes dejó la taza sobe la servilleta antes de ponerse de pie y salir al encuentro con Ernesto. Acomodando su cabello recogido a medias, ese que Bárbara había arreglado antes de irse, entró al recibidor y abrazó a su padre con la añoranza de casi tres meses de ausencia. Ernesto tenía el cabello más cano que antes y ojeras pero se veía feliz. Luego de llenar de besos el rostro de su hija menor, tomaron asiento y Mercedes preguntó hasta lo que no debía.

\- Entonces… ¿todo está arreglado? – preguntó con cautela, sus ojos verdes tratando de mantener la esperanza a raya. Horacio, al fin y al cabo, era familia.  
\- Parcialmente. Si esa mujer no está embarazada y si Elsa logra estarlo antes de fin de año, pues estará todo solucionado.  
\- ¿Tanto le importa al señor Quiroga que Elsa le dé nietos?  
\- Él dice que es su descendencia más segura aunque ahora diga que Horacio es un gusano.  
\- Siento mucho que tenga que pasar por todo esto papá – le tomó la mano y el hombre la apretó.  
\- Sabiendo que tú no me has fallado, créeme que estoy más que bien.

Mercedes le sonrió y asintió, sintiendo un pequeño pellizco de culpa en el pecho. Se había entregado a una mujer que, muerta o no, había tomado eso que ella debía entregarle al marido que su padre eligiera en su momento para ella.  
Luego de pedirle a Antonieta que llevara las maletas de su padre – que fueran muchas para su gusto, volvió a su cuarto y guardó el libro junto con la antigua carta. Sonrió al encontrarse con un pañuelo de la mujer y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos antes de cerrar.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien tiró el libro? – preguntó, moviendo los pies en el agua.  
\- Sí, quería…, quería que tuvieras algo en común conmigo.  
\- ¿Por qué no… Shakespeare? – sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los cafés y Bárbara se tomó un segundo antes de responder.  
\- Porque eso es una tragedia y no quería eso para nosotras.

La estadía de Ernesto comenzó a preocuparla luego de dos semanas. Sus ropas comenzaban a formar parte de las tendidas al sol. Desayunaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo si él despertaba junto con ella que, por despedir a la morena, para las seis de la mañana tenía el cuerpo ataviado en algún vestido semi veraniego. Entonces su humor comenzó a cambiar al tenerlo metido hasta en la sopa. Su relación con Bárbara seguía sintiéndose extraña. Parecía que la morena intentaba mantenerla al margen y esquivaba algunas preguntas de vez en cuando. Y que él no la dejara ni a sol ni a sombra complicaba aún más el asunto.

\- ¿Crees que se va a ir? – preguntó, pasando sus dedos mojados por su espalda.   
\- No tengo idea, tampoco me animo a preguntarle – con el dedo hizo círculos alrededor de una flor de naranjo –. Oye…  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Tú…, ¿te animarías a presentarte como amiga mía? Al menos no tendrías que solo venir en la noche. ¿De dónde salí? Se ha recorrido el pueblo de arriba abajo.   
\- Puedes… estar de vacaciones y luego volverás a Barcelona, no sé. Pero ya estoy cansada de solo tenerte en las noches – la miró por encima del hombro y Bárbara la rodeó con los brazos.   
\- Pequeña consentida…- frotó su nariz en su cuello y Mercedes sonrió.   
\- Quiero… saber algo.   
\- Otra vez.   
\- No quiero vivir en una burbuja, Bárbara – se volteó un poco y la miró a los ojos –. ¿Qué pasará si de pronto te vas?   
\- ¿Cómo que me voy?   
\- Si tú… logras pasar a otra vida. Si te mueres, de eso hablo.   
\- Dios, Mercedes – le acarició la mejilla y frunció los labios –. No creo que eso pase. Si en cincuenta años no pasó, ¿cómo iría a pasar ahora?   
\- Me asusta el saber que ahora sientes y antes no lo hacías.   
\- Eso es porque tú tienes magia – se acercó y besó su sien –. Que yo ahora sienta de nuevo cosas que había dejado de sentir no significa que vaya a desaparecer. No te pienso dejar sola. 

El silencio humano reinaba en el comedor mientras los cubiertos chocaban con los platos de vez en cuando. Mercedes tenía la cabeza ida y su atención estaba totalmente ausente. 

\- ¿Te pasa algo, hija?   
\- ¿Eh? – lo miró y sacudió levemente la cabeza – No, no. Solo no dormí bien anoche.   
\- Ya… yo – se aclaró la garganta luego de beber algo de vino y dejó la servilleta junto al plato – he pensado en venir a vivir aquí con usted.   
\- ¿Perdón?   
\- No tengo nada que hacer en la capital y… bueno, los problemas ya se arreglaron. Podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí y viajar a Madrid o a donde quieras. 

Mercedes guardó silencio por más tiempo del esperado y lo miró de reojo antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el comedor. Ernesto frunció las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Mercedes hacia eso?   
Con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró temblorosamente. No quería que su padre estuviera allí. Quería seguir aislada del mundo viviendo eso que ni en sus delirios más descabellados pensó iba a descubrir. Aunque acostumbrada a los lujos y facilidades de la ciudad, ahora el solo imaginarlos le daban ganas de perderse aún más dentro del pequeño pueblo y quedarse allí. Con Bárbara.   
Tomó un sombrero y se cambió los zapatos por unos bajos y cómodos antes de deshacerse de la falda y tomar un pantalón de montar. Con prisas llegó a los establos y Camilo la ayudó a ensillar antes de dejarla ir.   
El camino se le hizo bastante corto mientras la frustración llenaba su cuerpo. La morena estaba fuera, regando los jazmines cuando ella tiró de las riendas y se bajó del animal. 

\- Pequeña…, buenos días. 

La boca de la mujer la recibió antes de saludar y sus manos dejaron caer la regadera de metal para sostenerla con fuerza. 

\- ¿Qué pasó?   
\- Hazme el amor – pidió contra su boca, con los ojos fijos en los suyos. 

La noche estaba al borde de caer cuando ella atravesó el patio y dejó al caballo cerca del establo. Los perros la rodearon con ruidosa bienvenida y ella los llevó entre mimos hasta la casa. 

\- Camilo, ¿puedes desensillar?   
\- Claro.   
\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – su padre apareció con el rostro tenso – Te fuiste en la mañana y mira a la hora que vuelves.   
\- Fui a pasear, papá.   
\- ¿Dónde almorzaste?   
\- En el pueblo.   
\- ¿Dónde?   
\- En el hostal del pueblo. Voy a darme un baño, permiso. 

Pero tan pronto como sus pasos la alejaron de su padre, fue completamente ignorante de la decisión que Ernesto Möller tomó.   
Primero una discusión cualquiera en el almuerzo y en la tarde todo estaría bien, su desquite lo haría arreglando las plantas y abrazando con fuerza a Bárbara para que no se le escapara.   
Después tendría una que otra visita indecorosa de sus hermanos que terminaba en conversaciones sobre su futuro matrimonial, sus mayores hablando de haber encontrado al sujeto perfecto para pedir la mano de su hermana. Entonces María Elsa la miraría con la compasión a bosquejo de una amistad anterior y ella simplemente miraría hacia afuera.   
Era una de esas visitas, cuando el otoño ya estaba arraigado a la península, cuando Elsa irrumpió en su cuarto y la encontró prendida al alféizar de la ventana mirando hacia afuera. 

\- Mercedes…   
\- Adelante – corrió las cortinas y se cruzó de brazos antes de voltearse hacia ella.   
\- Oye… - cerró tras de sí y se adentró en la habitación, mirándola con detenimiento, más por buscar las palabras correctas que por curiosidad – quisiera preguntarte algo.   
\- ¿qué pasa?   
\- Vi tus gestos en la mesa cuando Horacio mencionó al hijo de Echegaray – se acercó a ella y le puso un dedo debajo del mentón para que la mirara –. Por la amistad que tuvimos supongo tengo aún un poquito de derecho a saber de quién te enamoraste.   
\- ¿Disculpa? – oféndete y saldrás del paso – Creo que te equivocaste en la dirección de las cosas. Si hice algún gesto de desagrado es porque no me quiero casar.   
\- Hiciste un gesto de dolor ante la posibilidad de casarte con alguien que no quieres.   
\- No, Elsa, no te confundas – se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la cómoda, volviendo a ubicar los perfumes y asegurándose de que el cajón estaba bien cerrado.   
\- Está bien. Veo que ya no tengo derecho a opinar, pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes buscarme. 

Y como entró se marchó, dejándola en su mundo otra vez. ¿Se notaba? ¿Qué gesto había hecho? ¿Era acaso por eso que su padre estaba insistiendo tanto en el tema del matrimonio? La sola idea le revolvió el estómago y sacó la carta rota con los trozos de Shakespeare.   
\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Para qué estás ahí? Dímelo. Los muros de este jardín son muy altos y difíciles de escalar. Este sitio representa la muerte para ti, que eres un Montesco, si es que te encuentra alguno de mis parientes.   
\- El amor me prestó sus alas, y desaparecieron todos mis obstáculos. ¿Qué es para el amor una muralla de piedra? A todo lo que quiere se atreve, y yo no temo la cólera de tus parientes.   
\- Te matarán si te encuentran aquí.   
\- Diosa mía, tus ojos son más homicidas que las espadas de veinte familiares tuyos. Obsérvame sin enfado, y mi cuerpo se hará invencible.   
\- Daría un mundo porque no te hallaran.   
\- El velo lúgubre de la noche me protege de ellos. Sin embargo deseo morir a costa de sus manos, amándome tú, que eludiéndolos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor. 

Una sonrisa tonta cruzó sus labios y suspiró antes de guardarlo de nuevo. No iba a pasar la noche sola aunque Bárbara hubiera decidido que era lo mejor mientras toda la gente que moraba siguiera ahí, provocando que el silencio fuera ensordecedor al hacer el amor y que los sueños no llegaran a ninguna de ellas por simplemente ser incapaces de conciliar el sueño por la vigilia de ser descubiertas.   
Con suavidad tomó las riendas y las colocó, acariciándole el cuello como Camilo le enseñó y luego lo sacó del establo para montarlo y salir lentamente por un lateral del patio. Los perros la siguieron encantados hasta antes de llegar al río y luego se volvieron, dejándola sola en aquella noche de luna llena que funcionaba de foco para su travesía. Sobre la media noche detuvo el andar de su caballo frente a la casa de la morena y bajó, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. Bárbara había vuelto a dormir después de un tiempo y no quería despertarla. Amarrando las cuerdas a un poste cerca de la entrada, pasó sobre el pequeño camino de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta. Rebuscando entre las plantas tomó la llave y entró, cerrando con cautela. 

\- Mercedes, ¿qué haces aquí?   
\- ¡Por Dios! – se volteó para encontrarse en los sillones cerca del hogar.- ¿No duermes?   
\- Si no estoy contigo, no. ¿Qué haces aquí? – envolviéndose en la bata se acercó a ella.   
\- Volví a leer la carta y aunque sé que no es para mí, no quita que me guste ver escrito de tu mano esas frases que siento tan mías.   
\- Y eso justifica tu presencia aquí…   
\- Necesitaba verte – apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y suspiró cansada.   
\- Eso no es todo – sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas y con paciencia metió sus mechones dentro del peinado de nuevo.   
\- Mis hermanos quieren presentarme a un muchacho… y mi padre cree que es hora de que me case – tragó saliva y Bárbara contuvo la respiración.   
\- Tranquila, ¿ya? No dejes que te obliguen a algo que no quieres hacer.   
\- Claro que no – se dejó envolver en su abrazo, llenándose de su perfume –. Me voy a quedar contigo…   
\- Mercedes…   
\- Para siempre – sentenció al levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. 

Mercedes dejó el caballo dentro del establo y volvió sobre sus pasos a la casa pero las travesuras nunca se libran de ser descubiertas. Su paso al primer piso se vio bloqueado por su padre que la esperaba con un cigarrillo en la mano y un gesto de pocos amigos. 

\- ¿Dónde estabas?   
\- Salí a pasear.   
\- Son las siete de la mañana.   
\- Salí temprano - intentó pasar pero Ernesto la sostuvo del brazo.   
\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?   
\- Vivir.   
\- Andar siendo la meretriz de un sin nombre no es vivir.   
\- ¿Quién le dijo a usted que yo me ando revolcando con alguien? – se soltó y lo miró a los ojos con desafío -. Déjeme en paz.   
\- Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo porque si no…   
\- ¿Si no qué? ¿Me va a encerrar?   
\- Mercedes no juegues con mi paciencia.   
\- Usted déjeme en paz que me siento feliz por primera vez en mi vida estando lejos de toda esa gente con máscaras. 

Sin embargo esa explicación no le fue suficiente a Ernesto, quien merodeó a su hija los días siguientes en busca de una pista de por qué Mercedes había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y todo lo que vio fue a una joven mujer aprendiendo oficios de la casa y de la vida rural, riendo a mandíbula suelta cuando algo le salía mal y volviendo a intentarlo hasta lograrlo. Nunca antes había visto a su hija así pero algo no terminaba de convencerlo del todo.   
Viéndola cruzar hacia el patio trasero, se acercó a su cuarto y entró luego de comprobar que estaba abierto. El lugar estaba aireado y limpio, completamente ordenado. Miró entre sus perfumes y detrás del espejo, debajo de la cama y en el armario antes de dirigirse a los cajones. Con algo de pudor cerró aquel que contenía los corsés y abrió el siguiente, encontrándose con las medias prolijamente dobladas y un papel debajo de ellas. Con algo de temor lo abrió y leyó por encima. No era la letra de Mercedes y el papel era viejo y estaba muy manoseado. ¿Por qué su hija tendría eso? Era Shakespeare, nada que llamara la atención, pero que lo tuviera guardado era extraño. Mercedes era muy abierta sobre lo que le gustaba o quería.   
Guardándolo en el bolsillo, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, oyendo cómo Nora y Mercedes reían para toda la casa. Una vez acomodado en el sillón, desplegó el papel y comenzó a leer. Eran retazos de Romeo y Julieta y de El sueño de una noche de verano. Pero la tragedia y el romance dominaban sobre la comedia en aquel papel gastado. Sin firmas ni algo que desenmascarase al autor de aquellas letras, volvió a guardarlo y decidió que era mejor volver a ponerlo en su lugar antes de que Mercedes se diera cuenta.   
Más nunca las cosas pueden volver a su ritmo normal una vez que la duda se ha instalado. Algo no le cuadraba. Mercedes no había vuelto a salir de la casa y a últimas fechas tenía las ojeras más marcadas aunque brillara en felicidad. Tomó la última copa de vino antes de abandonar la sala y subir a su recámara. Tenía que descansar pues al día siguiente volvería a Madrid por unos asuntos en el banco. El viento daba en contra y los sonidos se dirigían directamente a él esa noche. Pensando en qué hacer, si ir y dejar a su hija un tiempo más a solas o volver y quedarse por más tiempo porque tal vez… 

\- Mmm… sí. 

El murmullo fue leve, casi inexistente, pero reconoció claramente la voz de Mercedes. Sus pasos se detuvieron un par de metros antes de la puerta. Los sonidos seguían pero no lograba definirlos. Oyó el arrastre de una silla y frunció las cejas.   
Mercedes, quedándose sin apoyo, levantó la pierna entonces sobre el hombro de la mujer que se encontraba de rodillas delante de ella pero que de pronto detuvo sus atenciones. 

\- ¿Qu…?   
\- Shh… siento que alguien viene. 

En un apuro Mercedes se metió debajo de las mantas y Bárbara tras el armario. La vela bailaba por el aire que se filtraba por la ventana.   
Ernesto abrió la puerta y Mercedes se hizo la dormida. La habitación en orden y en silencio lo sorprendió y con lentitud terminó de entrar a la estancia. Todo estaba tranquilo, la puerta del baño estaba abierta dejando ver el lugar completamente vacío. Frunció las cejas y se frotó la frente antes de cerrar. ¿Qué le pasaba? 

Mercedes suspiró cuando Bárbara la abrazó, acurrucándose contra ella. Su mano rodeó su cintura y le besó el hombro. 

\- Estuvimos muy cerquita…   
\- Un pelín – aceptó y sonrió al sentir otro beso – ¿Puedo escaparme contigo e ir a vivir a tu casa?   
\- Te van a buscar y te van a encontrar y la cura que van a intentar darte va a ser horrible, pequeña.   
\- Ya… solo déjame soñar que me despierto a tu lado por el resto de mis días. 

Bárbara cerró los ojos al oír aquello y tragó saliva. No quería centrarse en temas de tiempo porque ella sentía que las agujas de su reloj no se movían nunca y en cambio Mercedes iba perdiendo minutos con el paso de las manecillas inquietas. 

\- Te amo…   
\- Y yo a ti, Barbarita – murmuró antes de caer dormida.


	3. TRES

La mañana invernal estaba ventosa, los árboles se agitaban inquietos y el murmullo de las hojas parecía ser el único sonido en la casa. Las ánimas parecían haber abandonado el lugar y la soledad inundaba cada mínimo rincón. Mercedes miró al cielo limpio y de sol tibio, intentando alejar el mal estar, pero no podía respirar para llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno para sentir que pertenecía. Ernesto había salido y ella se había quedado huérfana de compañía. Los empleados se habían ido por dos semanas y ella se había puesto manos a la obra para tratar de mantener todo como aquellos a los que consideraba amigos lograban día a día. Pero siempre le sobraba el tiempo, siempre terminaba antes. Las arañas no habían vuelto a tejer para mantenerla entretenida colgando de las esquinas del techo, ni tampoco las malezas habían asomado la cabeza en la tierra removida del huerto.

\- Deja de pensar.

Un par de manos calientes se posaron en sus hombros y se dejó rodear en un abrazo apretado antes de suspirar y mecerse levemente con el cuerpo de la morena.

\- ¿Te vas a ir?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no tiene caso.  
\- Bárbara es tuyo y… - cortó su discurso cuando la mujer la giró para mirarla. Los ojos cafés tenían impregnados los rayos del sol y parecían nunca ir a apagarse, el cabello negro brillaba y toda Bárbara le parecía mágica.  
\- Y aquí yo te tengo a ti. Un pedazo de edificio me importa muy poco.  
\- Sabes que…  
\- Que no te irás, sé que lo prometiste pero no es por eso. Simplemente ya no me importa nada que no seas tú, Mercedes.  
\- Te ves tan viva… - murmuró y la morena rió.  
\- Me gusta que tengas esa percepción – le acarició el mentón con la punta del dedo y Mercedes sonrió. - ¿No te parece todo raro?  
\- Si te refieres a esto, sí, claro. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿llamar a la santa inquisición y que se encargue de ti? ¿de nosotras?  
\- Mercedes, ya la abolieron…  
\- Eso dicen – elevó una de sus cejas y Bárbara rió.  
\- Pequeña...  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? – sus dedos dibujaron su rostro y la miró a los ojos.  
\- A veces tengo miedo. Solo eso.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Desde que estás tú ya no quiero pasarme el día haciendo nada, quiero estar contigo y enseñarte lo que aprendí todos estos años, quiero que tu tiempo se detenga junto con el mío y sé que no se puede.  
\- No pienses en eso. Yo tengo toda una vida para compartirla contigo.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del cuarto de Mercedes y encontró la habitación vacía, una sensación indescriptible le recorrió la espalda. El resto de la casa estaba en la misma situación. Los perros dieron vuelta alrededor suyo y suspiró, mirando la fuente que tenía poca agua que sin embargo se agitaba con el viento que danzaba en el patio.  
Mercedes rió alegre mientras el caballo tomaba velocidad en el terraplén, las manos de Bárbara rodeando su cintura. Con delicadeza aflojó un lado de la rienda y el caballo giró alrededor del poste, haciéndola sentirse orgullosa de haberlo logrado por fin. Tirando suavemente de las riendas detuvo al animal y Bárbara besó su cuello expuesto, abrazándola con más fuerza.

\- ¿Ves? No hay que tener miedo.  
\- No lo tengo si es contigo.

Los ojos verdes le contaron una historia de quietud y felicidad y no pudo evitar creérsela; en los hoyuelos del rostro redondeado se encontró con su propia dicha y no pudo más que caer de rodillas frente a su sonrisa grande e inocente.

\- Te amo.

Con la castaña dormida sobre su pecho, su mente divago sobre su situación – la suya y la de ambas – y cayó en la conclusión de que Mercedes la había hecho vivir de nuevo y que no tenía que temerle a eso.  
¿Y cómo era siquiera posible que después de tanto tiempo aislada de su propio sentir, la piel le ardiera con una caricia y un par de orbes verdes la desarmara completamente? Se sentía como a sus diecisiete, a sus dieciocho; se sentía como el recuerdo de Aurélie que ahora vibraba mil veces más fuerte, haciendo temblar sus cimientos.  
Mercedes se removió en su pecho y la vio suspirar, volviéndose a dormir. El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y tal vez fuera hora de llevarla a casa. No sabían con exactitud a qué hora volvería Ernesto y no quería que la joven tuviera más problemas.

\- Pequeña…, vamos a casa – susurró, pasando sus dedos por su cabello suelto.  
\- Mmm… - intentó orientarse y volvió a cerrar los ojos - ¿Ya?  
\- Sí. Vamos, te dejaré cerca del río. Llévate uno de mis libros por si tu padre está en casa.  
\- Está bien.

Con algunos besos demás, Mercedes apretando los labios como no queriendo dejar ir su sabor, se despidieron y Bárbara volvió a montar al caballo para irse.  
Mercedes cruzó el huerto con los ojos fijos en el piso y el libro balanceándose en su mano, y llegó hasta el patio que parecía triste a la luz de esa hora. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y observó su reflejo en el agua. Su imagen era tan ondulada como su cabello, sin dejarle ver con claridad la turbulencia que sentía en el alma.

\- Mercedes.

Volteó su rostro hacia la voz de Ernesto, mirándolo con una frialdad inexplicable. El hombre se acercó hasta ella y levantó el papel doblado. Entonces atrajo realmente su atención.

\- ¿Quién te mandó esto?  
\- Lo encontré en la biblioteca. Estaba dentro de un libro de historia.  
\- Mercedes… ¿puedes por favor hablar conmigo?  
\- ¿No estoy haciéndolo? – se puso de pie y le arrebató el papel – ¿Qué hace hurgando entre mi ropa?  
\- Quiero saber qué te pasa. Me esquivas, pareciera que te molesta que yo esté aquí y te pierdes todo el día.  
\- No me pasa nada. Pero me gusta estar sola y eso no tiene por qué incomodarlo – comenzó a caminar lejos de él cuando su voz la alcanzó de nuevo.  
\- Voy averiguarlo, Mercedes. Sea lo que sea.

Sus pasos siguieron a pesar de la amenaza. No iba a amedrentarse solo porque él lo dijera, no cuando el amor que sentía la mantenía más viva que nunca – más viva de lo que en su vida había estado. Tratando de mantenerse lejos de su padre, se pasó el día releyendo los poemas y encontrándose con Bárbara y ella enredadas entre las letras y rimas.

La tarde se iba cerrando a medida que llegaba la noche. El viento y a llovizna perlaban las hojas perenne, pequeñas lágrimas colgando de las telarañas que ella no había logrado quitar. Las manos de Bárbara se apretaron en su cintura baja y la atrajo más en el beso, respirando de su aroma mezclado con el frío de la lluvia. Los dedos de Mercedes se clavaron en sus hombros y se puso de punta de pies, derritiéndose en ella una vez más.

\- Ya me voy…  
\- Te voy a extrañar.  
\- Y yo a ti, pero puedes hablar con Nora ahora que volvieron.  
\- Nora está embarazada, ¿te lo conté?  
\- No que yo recuerde, pero me alegro – pasó sus dedos por el cabello mojado de la castaña, mirándola con anhelo –. Vamos, vete que ya es tarde.

Ernesto miró casi con terror cómo su hija atravesaba el patio y otra figura ataviada en un vestido se perdía entre los árboles. ¿Era eso? ¿Era Mercedes una hereje? Su garganta se ciñó y dejó la copa de vino a un lado, incapaz de seguir bebiendo. Oyó sus pasos en el pasillo unos segundos después, deslizándose hasta la escalera y subiendo a saltitos. ¿Había visto bien? Pestañeó varias veces y tomó una vela, cubriéndola para que no se apagara y salió rumbo hacia donde su hija había estado. Los zapatos de Mercedes eran los únicos que se marcaban en la tierra húmeda y alumbrando en dirección hacia donde la otra figura se había ido sólo encontró tierra firme. ¿Estaba viendo cosas acaso?  
Los ojos cafés lo observaron en la lejanía, sintiendo miedo de nuevo. No aguantaría que alejaran a Mercedes de ella. No aguantaría volver a perder a alguien que amaba. Y Ernesto no parecía ir a dejar fácil la tarea de esquivar la situación y meterla debajo de la alfombra una y otra vez.  
Eran las seis de la mañana del sábado antes de Navidad cuando Mercedes despertó alertada por algo pero no supo bien por qué. La habitación estaba calma y afuera hacía un frío insoportable. Se volvió a meter debajo del edredón y abrazó a Bárbara desde la cintura, besando su cuello.

\- ¿Qué pasó?  
\- No sé.  
\- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?  
\- No, sólo sentí algo… raro – se encogió de hombros y se pegó más a ella.  
\- Ya, vuelve a dormir.

Ernesto se retiró de la puerta al oír claramente la voz de otra mujer y un par de risitas que precedieron al silencio total. Su garganta se ciñó con asco y empujó la puerta, sobresaltando a su hija y encontrándola sola en la habitación. Los ojos verdes lo miraban con susto y sus ojos adormilados lo confundieron.

\- ¿Dónde está? – alumbró su alrededor con la vela y la castaña se levantó enojada.  
\- Pero ¿qué le pasa?  
\- ¿Quién estaba contigo?  
\- ¿De qué está hablando?  
\- Oí como hablabas con otra mujer. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?  
\- Enloqueció. Usted enloqueció – le tomó el brazo y trató de sacarlo pero Ernesto se rehusó.  
\- ¿Dónde la escondiste?  
\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo sobre su cordura. Lárguese.

Bárbara apareció detrás de la puerta una vez que Ernesto se dignó a marcharse y envolvió a Mercedes en un abrazo fuerte, besando su frente y acunándola levemente.

\- Será mejor que me vaya.  
\- No.  
\- Mercedes, te pueden encerrar por hereje y por creer que estás loca – susurró y la castaña negó.  
\- Pues que me arranquen de tus brazos porque no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi vida.

Mercedes mantuvo el libro pegado a su pecho, vagando de cuarto en cuarto, sintiendo la mirada de Ernesto sobre ella aunque no pudiera verlo. Sabía que la estaba controlado.  
Miró la carta doblada en la parte de atrás del libro, desdoblándola y leyendo de nuevo.  
\- ¿Y qué otro puedo ofrecerte esta noche?  
\- Tu fe por la mía.  
\- Te la di antes de que tú me la pidieras. Lo que lamento es no poder dártela de nuevo.  
Eso había ocurrido con su corazón y Bárbara. Y no iba a dejar que su padre le hiciera quitárselo de las manos. Llevaba casi una semana sin verla. Navidad estaba a la vuelta del reloj y posiblemente tuviera que encarar al pavo en presencia absurda y molesta de aquel que la había criado, siendo que ella quería pasar la Noche Buena en brazos de aquella dueña de estrellas marrones en el manto oliváceo de su mejilla.  
La puerta se abrió abruptamente y ella cerró el libro, viendo el recelo con el que su padre lo miró antes de buscar sus ojos.

\- Voy al pueblo.  
\- Está bien.  
\- No te muevas de la casa.  
\- ¿Por qué no me pone cadenas?  
\- Haberte dado demasiada libertad terminó en esto – murmuró y Mercedes se puso de pie, su mirada desafiante fijándose en él sin temor alguno.  
\- No sé qué idea loca se ha metido en su cabeza para que de pronto yo me haya convertido en blanco de sus alucinaciones.  
\- Insolente... – apretó los dientes y cerró la puerta, dejándola dentro mientras giraba la llave. Mercedes, sin embargo, lo miró con una calma aterradora el segundo antes de cerrar.

Bárbara lo observó salir al trote y apretó los dientes. Mirando hacia arriba, volvió a ver la puerta recién cerrada y suspiró. Era preferible ver qué iba a hacer aquel tipo al que llevaba horas controlando. Lo había visto con el rosario en la mano, pensando sus propios pensamientos, hundido en el sofá y con la mirada ida. Luego lo vio levantarse, girar varias veces y mirar hacia afuera, ajeno a su presencia en el cuarto.  
El pueblo apareció frente a ambos antes de siquiera pensarlo. Parecía que el reloj corría más rápido que nunca.  
Mercedes soltó el picaporte totalmente frustrada. Gritar sería inútil pues la lluvia era un constante allá afuera y amortiguaba cualquier sonido. Mordiéndose el labio, miró alrededor para dar de lleno con los libros y los muebles con una fina capa de polvo encima.  
Bárbara se detuvo, la capa alrededor de sus hombros moviéndose levemente ante lo abrupto de su actuar. La iglesia se alzaba unos metros más adelante y el caballo quedó abandonado cerca de la entrada, los pasos apresurados de Ernesto Möller repiqueteando en las escalinatas mojadas para luego empujar la puerta y entrar. Se recluyó debajo del techo de un negocio y esperó tanto como la charla tomó lugar en el interior del edificio hasta que Ernesto volvió a salir en compañía del cura.  
Y nunca se mimetizó tanto con su entorno como lo hizo en ese momento.  
Mercedes suspiró cuando la puerta fue abierta pero frunció las cejas cuando vio a Bárbara toda empapada del otro lado y con el gesto nada agradable.

\- Si de verdad me quieres, pequeña, tenemos que irnos.  
\- ¿Qué haces toda mojada? ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Tu padre, él… - ambas giraron al oír el portón – viene con el cura, Mercedes, tenemos que irnos.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo sé, sólo vámonos… - sus manos frías tomaron las suyas y los cascos de los caballos sonaron en el patio.  
\- Escóndete, por favor – dejó besos en sus dos manos y luego en su boca antes de que Bárbara se perdiera ahí, entre sus manos y la puerta se volviera a cerrar. Los pasos de su padre eran firmes en el pasillo y, tratando de hacer el tonto, volvió a su cama y sujetó el libro con fuerza.  
\- Mercedes…  
\- Papá… ¿ya volvió? Pensé que me había encerrado aquí para siempre.  
\- No seas absurda.  
\- ¿Y me lo dice usted?  
\- No quiero pelear – suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento –. Ven conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué quiere?  
\- Sólo acompáñame, vamos a hablar con el párroco y…  
\- ¿Trajo al cura? ¿Está usted hablando en serio?  
\- Tú estás mal y esto no está bien…  
\- ¿Por qué no habla usted mejor con el padre? – le dio la espalda pero a zancadas el hombre se acercó y la giró – ¡Suélteme!  
\- Vamos, por favor…  
\- No quiero – sus ojos verdes fueron severos y él se mordió el labio.  
\- Entonces es verdad… eres una hereje y… esa mujer es una bruja.  
\- ¿De qué mujer me está hablando?  
\- Las he visto, la he visto a ella y la he oído. Yo no estoy loco. Y te ha hechizado, Mercedes. Es por eso que…  
\- ¿Usted se oye, caballero? – apretó el libro en su mano y él apretó los dientes en respuesta.  
\- ¿Por qué no sueltas ese papel y ese libro? ¿Es acaso con eso que te encantó?  
\- Váyase de mi cuarto, no quiero faltarle el resp… - Ernesto intentó quitarle el libro y ella se sacó, estirando el brazo – ¿Qué le pasa?  
\- Dámelo.  
\- Papá, basta – intentó quitárselo de encima pero el hombre la acorraló contra la cómoda y se lo terminó quitando – ¡No!

Entre manotazos que él pudo contener ante la diferencia de altura y fuerza, abrió las páginas y comenzó a leer, su rostro deformándose en asco mientras pasaba palabra tras palabra. Mercedes se lo arrancó de las manos, la carta cayendo al piso. Los ojos cafés del hombre se fijaron en ella y Mercedes no pudo hacer más que alejarse de él.

\- Eres una hereje…  
\- Es poesía – apretó los dientes y él negó.  
\- Te quiero en el recibidor en diez minutos, vestida como corresponde.  
\- No pienso bajar a hablar con un tipo común y corriente que cree que hasta respirar es pecado.  
\- Tú te vas a callar, no vas a volver a decir eso en tu vida. El mes que viene vas a casarte con el hijo de Echegaray y toda esta locura que está ocurriendo aquí va a desaparecer.  
\- No pienso hacer lo que usted quiera o piense que está bien.  
\- Diez minutos – repitió antes de salir, ignorándola por completo.

Los ojos le ardieron en lágrimas y apretó los dientes, mirando la puerta abierta que dejaba ver el anochecer cayendo. No pensaba dejarse hacer porque a él se le ocurría. Algo chocó su ventana y se volteó a mirar, encontrándose a Bárbara cerca del huerto. Tenía los ojos aterrados y la boca en un gesto tenso. Podía salir por la cocina y evitar el recibidor. Tomó el cuaderno y los zapatos, colocándoselos a toda prisa.  
La blancura de su camisón y la bata la pintaba como un ángel rebelde que caminaba segura por el pasillo aunque su respirar fuera inestable en su pecho. Sólo tenía que bajar y salir por la cocina y hacia el huerto, hacia Bárbara y hacia donde nunca las encontraran. Miró tras su hombro mientras tocaba la pared para guiarse y no caer. Llegando tras la pared de la cocina, suspiró y apresuró el paso, fijándose en no caer en la penumbra que comenzaba a levantarse y teñir todo en un oscuro uniforme. Los perros se agitaron pero no ladraron, simplemente saltando tras ella pero no todo plan sale bien. Siempre hay una mínima de error. Y a veces se camina sobre ese margen.  
Ernesto levantó la cabeza hacia la ventana cuando los perros ladraron y el cura lo miró con el cejo fruncido. La agitación de los animales se intensificó y guardando un juramento ante el hombre, se puso de pie y corrió al primer piso para encontrarse con la habitación de Mercedes abierta y sin rastro de su hija. La cólera lo llenó, los perros ladrando mientras las gotas repiqueteaban lentas y perezosas sobre el tejado. Tomó el revólver y lo cargó con mano temblorosa, el rosario en la otra mano mientras salía decidido a terminar aquella locura.  
Los pasos torpes de Mercedes se clavaban en la tierra húmeda mientras avanzaban casi a ciegas en la oscuridad de los árboles, la llovizna sobre sus cabezas siendo vagamente contenida por las plantas de hojas secas. La mano de Bárbara estaba tan fría como la suya, sentía el cuero del libro gotear en su mano y el corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Quería huir y no volver. Bárbara tiró de ella y sus pies tocaron piedra, siendo señal de que el río estaba cerca.  
Los perros seguían ladrando en el borde más allá del huerto cuando Ernesto montó el caballo y salió tan rápido como podía. La noche cerrándose por completo daba poca capacidad de guiarse para que el animal no se lastimara ni él se encontrara sorpresivamente con alguna rama que lo echara.

\- No pares, pequeña – pidió la morena, sus propios pies doliendo por haber pisado mal tantas veces en el terreno pedregoso.

Cuando el claro de la ribera del río llegó, Ernesto apretó los costados del animal y lo animó a ir más rápido. El rosario se movía entre su mano y las riendas, la pistola asegurada en su otra mano. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera a Mercedes, no iba a permitir que se la llevara.  
El sonido de los cascos se oía como un eco en cada gota de lluvia. Bárbara tiró de ella un poco más, trastabillando y llevándosela encima.

\- Vamos, por favor – pidió, ayudándola a levantarse.

El libro quedó huérfano mientras sus pasos las guiaban río arriba, la maleza comenzando a volverse más espesa y la ribera volviéndose angosta. Mercedes sollozó entre cansada y asustada y Bárbara la rodeó con los brazos, empujándola a seguir.

\- Vamos, no va a pasar nada. Yo te voy a cuidar.

Cuando el río comenzó a cantar al sol de los cascos del animal, Ernesto se bajó y lo envió de vuelta a casa, volteándose en busca de su objetivo. Sus pies se hundían entre las piedras y el barro mientras seguía avanzando.  
Mercedes se prendió a la mano de la morena, intentando mantenerle el paso mientras iban en dirección a la cabaña. El caballo había dejado de oírse hacía al menos cinco minutos y eso las había hecho respirar un poco. La lluvia se intensificó y Mercedes se detuvo, intentando tomar aire.

\- Por favor, vámonos. Ahí podremos resguardarnos y ver qué hacer – pidió, tomándole las mejillas. Mercedes estaba jadeando casi sin fuerzas.  
\- Sólo quiero estar contigo, ¿por qué no lo entiende?  
\- Porque no lo sabe, porque ellos nunca van a entender que amarse no es algo malo… - pegó su frente a la de ella y Mercedes volvió a sollozar, sobresaltándose ante un relámpago que cruzó el firmamento y le dejó ver a medias el rostro de la morena.  
\- Te amo.  
\- Y yo a ti, no importa qué.

Sus labios se encontraron en medio, suspirando y cargándose de una energía que sólo la otra era capaz de brindar. Las manos de Mercedes se aferraron a su cintura y se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos e ignorando que el mundo les caería encima.

\- Vámonos – pidió, otro relámpago dejándole ver los ojos verdes por un segundo.  
\- ¡Mercedes!

El estruendo de cólera en la voz de su padre hizo que se le erizara la piel por el terror. Bárbara la rodeó, poniéndose frente a ella en un intento de protección. Entre relámpagos, Ernesto fue acercándose cada vez más. La cara mojada y contraída por el frío no tenía nada que ver con el gesto dulce que el rostro del hombre solía tener.

\- Vámonos, Mercedes.  
\- No pienso volver con usted – sus manos se hicieron puños junto a su cintura. La impotencia la llenaba, burbujeando como agua hervida dentro de ella.  
\- Esta bruja sólo está jugando con tu cabeza, nada de esto es real.  
\- ¡Cállese! – sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó los dientes – Usted no tiene idea de nada de lo que pasa entre Mercedes y yo.  
\- Ser del demonio… - sujetó más fuerte el rosario y Bárbara empujó a Mercedes hacia atrás, los pasos ciegos de ellas haciendo quebrar las ramas secas – ¿Crees que tu plan maldito va a convertir a mi hija en una hereje?  
\- Yo la amo, papá – su voz fue queda, tímida y llena de miedo.  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Blasfema!

Las manos de Bárbara la sujetaron del brazo y tiró de ella más cerca. El río cantaba furioso junto a ellos, la lluvia llenándose de viento y haciendo que las gotas picaran más al chocar con la piel. Mercedes tembló en su agarre y tragó saliva nerviosa, el relámpago mostrando a Ernesto a pocos metros de distancia.

\- Devuélveme a mi hija.  
\- No es una cosa que le pertenezca a usted – defendió y su respirar se aceleró al ver cómo levantaba la mano, el metal brillando al otro relámpago. Los truenos estaban volviéndose débiles, el viento reinando en la situación.

Mercedes tiró de Bárbara en un momento de calma y echó a correr, la sangre palpitando en sus oídos, sus pies guiándose vagamente en el terreno. No podían tocar a Bárbara, no podían arrancarla de ella. El correr de Ernesto le siguió al de ambas, la agitación del agua rugiendo junto a ellos en una carrera que parecía no tener fin. El frío calaba en los huesos como una enfermedad que iba a instalarse para siempre.

\- ¡Mercedes! – su grito volvió a cortar el aire y Mercedes tomó el brazo de Bárbara, tirando de ella hacia un lado.

Un relámpago, el cielo rugiendo junto al temporal y un chispazo. El sonido retumbó en el vacío y Bárbara sintió cada parte de su interior quebrarse.

\- ¡Mercedes!

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, los labios pálidos y fríos también y su carrera se desestabilizó, sus pies tropezando con el terreno. Sus dedos resbalaron de los suyos, su voz rompiéndose al llamar su nombre. Pero Mercedes ya se había ido con el agua y el viento, oculta en la corriente y bajo el manto de la noche.  
Otro relámpago iluminó la escena y Ernesto se detuvo en seco, el arma aún sujeta a su mano pero pronto las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Mercedes no estaba y la mujer parada allí, escurriendo agua, estaba estática mirando el agua. Sintió su mirada y con un último relámpago que iluminó su camino, vio el odio plagando sus ojos oscuros para que, al segundo siguiente, ya no estuviera frente a él.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, sintiéndose mareada, y volvió a cerrarlos cuando la luz le dio de lleno. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y tenía los pies descalzos, era consciente de todo aunque el mareo siguiera presente. Sintió algo caliente en su mejilla y respiró, tosiendo después, oyendo una pequeña risita llegar a ella. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar la figura frente a ella. Un par de ojos cafés la miraban con adoración, las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla y colgando de la punta de su nariz mientras sonreía grande. La mano volvió a acariciarle la piel y tosió, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos.

\- Mi pequeña… - sonrió, inclinándose a besar su frente.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? – levantó su mano y se encontró pálida y con los dedos algo chamuscados.  
\- Estamos en mi casa – le pasó los dedos por la mejilla y volvió a besar su frente. –, en nuestra casa, pequeña.

* * *

Sentada al sol de aquella tarde, recibió un beso en la coronilla que llamó su atención. Bárbara se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano que descansaba en el brazo del sillón.

\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- Se ve todo muchísimo más lindo desde aquí – aceptó, mirando cómo los rayos del sol dibujaban los contornos del oeste y le daban destellos dorados a lo que se extendía al fondo –. Pero tú eres muchísimo más hermosa – comentó, girando la cabeza para mirarla y encontrarla con la mirada baja y una sonrisa tímida en los labios, rosas aflorando en sus mejillas.  
\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto – murmuró y los dedos de Mercedes apretaron los suyos. La vio inclinarse hacia ella y, levantando la vista, encontró sus ojos verdes muy cerca.  
\- Tengo toda una eternidad para compartirla contigo, Bárbara. No puedo arrepentirme de nada.  
\- ¿Es así como hechizas a la gente?  
\- ¿Cómo? – frunció las cejas y Bárbara se inclinó más, tomándole la mejilla.  
\- Con esos ojos hermosos que tienes.  
\- Esa eres tú – negó, dejándose arrastrar por su cercanía.  
\- No, tú.  
\- Que tú… - rozó su nariz y tomó su aire, su perfume.  
\- Tú…  
\- Shhh – pidió, besándola y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la morena.

* * *

Deteniendo el auto frente al teatro, sus ojos se fijaron en la figurita baja detrás de la mujer claramente mayor. Quitó los cambios y se sacó la cabeza del auto, preguntando por una dirección y la mujer le siguió la conversación. La joven detrás de ella, sin embargo, seguía escondida.

\- Bienvenida al pueblo, ¿se va a quedar mucho tiempo?

Y la joven se corrió, apareciendo tras el hombro de la mujer frente a ella.  
Sus ojos verdes llenos de un pasado que parecía ignorar. El color de su piel y lo rosa de sus mejillas, esas que sabía tenían hoyuelos, esas que había besado más de mil veces.  
Su pecho pareció burbujear ante eso, sus manos deteniéndose sobre el volante de hierro.  
Sólo ella.  
Mercedes la miró como intentando recordarla, sus ojos contándole el maquinar de su cabeza. Y un pequeño gesto en el borde de la boca le indicó la respuesta.  
Y la miró deteniendo el tiempo en un segundo. La miró como regocijándose de un encuentro que llevaban años sin tener.  
La miró, dándose cuenta de que se habían encontrado de nuevo.

\- Creo que… - y el segundo se quebró, pasando a ser dos, y volvió su mirada a la mujer mayor – para siempre.


End file.
